Unstoppable
by AshmandaLC
Summary: When they were finally so close that they were inseparable, they were unstoppable." Rogue knocks Gambit unconcious, and in his dreaming state, he gets a visitor who shows him that his universe isn't the only one out there. A Romy with paralell universes.
1. Prologue

Okie dokie, folks. i know, i know. im slow on the get-go. but i promise you its worth it. i have up to chapter 3 written and both 2 and 3 are in editing right now. I had to change this chapter a bit to meet my expectations, and hate to inform you that the first version was too hastily released. i was in such a hurry to see if others thought i did Romy well enough. :P oh well. so far so good, eh?

Disclaimer still applies: I do not own the X-Men or any universe that they were written in. (aka the different stories in the comics and the cartoons). i won cookies though...lots and lots of cookies...mmmm...cookies...

:looks at the new pic of Gambit she found:

Mmmm...cajun...

!New edited version!

~*~ Unstoppable~*~

Prologue

He felt as though he were falling. Fast. His breath came in short rasps as he struggled to get a hold of something, anything, that would slow his descent in this warped space.

Colors flew past his face in a multitude of shades and hues, all swirling and spinning, making him feel a little nauseous. His eyes frantically searched through the colors for any sign of difference, and he felt panic set in the longer he found nothing.

As he was falling, he could have sworn he caught glimpses of people off in the distance. They were hazy and misty looking, as though they were but holograms set in the multi-hued walls. They all seemed so damned familiar! There was something about the set in that man's eyes or that woman's hips. The way people had certain…mannerisms when they moved about. He saw it all. Suddenly he stopped. Or at least he thought he had. He felt like he was more or less floating or hovering now instead of his full blown free-fall in this empty space.

_Where da hell am I?_

He looked around, still not finding anything. The colors seemed to have calmed a little since his 'landing' and his stomach began to settle once again. He was somewhat relieved for that, but for the most part, he still wanted nothing more than to get out of this place.

_How'd I get here?!_

The last thing he could remember was walking down a street in the French Quarter. He had heard something behind him and as he turned, he heard someone screaming "No!" before a horrid smell came, then the darkness. Somewhere in that fray, he could have sworn he saw Rogue, though he had only caught just a flash of her presence before unconsciousness weighed him down.

She had knocked him out.

_What did I do to her? I haven't even been back to New York in at least three months! She can't be mad at me for something I didn't do! She didn't even know I was there._

His mind mulled over these thoughts as he caught his bearings. The colors continued to stream around him. He thought back to her. He had done as he'd promised her: watched over her. She had helped him in his time of need, even after she'd found out he was lying to her. The least he could do for her was watch her from afar; keep her safe when that angry little man couldn't. What was that man's name again?

"Logan, mon ami." A voice called from behind him.

His body stopped it descent so quickly, his stomach seemed to have rushed to his throat. He dealt with a small bout of dizziness before gaining his pseudo-balance once again.

In the distance he heard steps; heavy footfalls that were steadily getting closer and closer to where he rested in mid-air. He turned to the origin of the noise and was caught in awe at the figure making its way to him.

A very large man with broad shoulders that were covered by a tan trench coat was walking calmly to him. The man seemed to have a grin spread across his face above a small bit of facial hair. The man's hair seemed to fall in his face, long auburn bangs hung in his eyes but didn't completely cover them. This is what made Remy LeBeau forget to breathe.

Black sclera and red pupils gazed back at him.

_Just like…just like me…_

The man took a few more steps towards him then stopped and crossed his muscled arms across his chest. He was still grinning like he knew something Remy didn't. Hell, he probably did.

" 'scuse me, monsieur. I t'ink I may be a bit lost. Maybe you could help me out?"

The man just continued to grin at him. Remy looked around nervously before letting his eyes rest on the man again. He felt pitiful, floating in the air and unable to ground himself.

"S'il vous plaît?"

The man laughed, and Remy looked bewildered. After a few moments, Remy just gave the man a strange look.

"I know I must make quite a sight, but monsieur, please. I t'ink I may be somewhere I shouldn't be."

The man took a couple more steps to Remy's side, stopping to put a hand on his shoulder. The motion caused Remy to shift in his hovering stance. The man smiled as he spoke.

"Den maybe Remy just might help. Dat is…if ya still wantin' it?"

Remy looked to the man, puzzled.

"I can't help ya, monsieur. I was askin' YOU for help."

The stranger shook his head, grin still in place.

"Ya just don' get it, do ya? Here, garcon, lemme introduce myself properly."

The man took three steps back and placed one arm around his stomach and the other behind his back. He took his time to mock a bow.

"My name be Remy Etienne LeBeau. Also known as Gambit."

OoOoOoOoO

Translations:

Monsieur - Mister (polite speak)  
Garcon - Boy  
S'il vous plait - Please

I know. It's short. But! I promise to make things longer if I get positive feedback. If there are some of who are reading this that have been sticking with me through all my other stories, then I call you guys the best damn little troopers I could ask for :) You guys are great and please leave a review. As much as I love getting faves and whatnot, I REALLY love to see what you have to say (inflates thy ego). thank you all very much. I'll update if the reviews are good enough :)


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution. Marvel owns the rights to it.

~*~ Unstoppable~*~

Chapter One

Remy looked to the man in disbelief. This couldn't be happening. Unless he was out cold from an alcohol induced sleep.

It surely wouldn't be the first time.

The man, 'Remy', walked around him slowly. He seemed to be sizing him up. Remy suddenly felt defensive, watching the man's every movement from cautious and wary eyes. He was keen to the man's every movement. His long legs, clad in dark, loose fitting jeans, were maneuvering precariously around him. The colors surrounding them were reflecting themselves in the man's metallic knee-high boots. Remy let his eyes travel further up to see if there were any other significant similarities between the two of them. Apparently, their clothing style stopped at the coat and boots, for under the tan trench coat was a skin-tight black and pink top.

Dere's no way anyone would eve' catch moi dead in dat t'ing…

"Can I help you any, monsieur? You seem ta be wonderin' bout moi."

'Remy' stopped in front of him, looking him in the eye. A few locks of his hair fell in to his face. He brushed them away without even thinking.

"How old are you, Remy?"

Remy quirked an eyebrow.

"Why you wantin' ta know? It don't change da problem at hand, mon ami."

"Just answer da question, garçon."

Remy glowered at the man. When 'Remy' didn't seem to be affected, he gave up.

" Nineteen. You?"

The man grinned. Remy instantly recognized it as one of his own. The lips twisted up just-so and the eyes narrowing just a fraction as though he understood some joke that you didn't hear. Remy suddenly hated it. It wasn't much of anything until you were on the receiving end of it. Now it was just plain annoying.

" Thirty-two."

Remy about choked and his eyes widened considerably. He began to mentally flounder for words.

"Monsieur, I gotta ask you sometin'. An' I expect an honest answer. Who are you?"

'Remy' smiled at him and shook his head.

"Have you ever heard of 'parallel universes'?"

Remy's eyebrows drew close as he pondered.

"Not'in' dat wasn't some part of a sci-fi story."

'Remy' nodded as he took the information in. He began pacing in front of the young man again, his hands placing themselves just inside his coat to rest on his hips.

"Well, garçon. I'm you. Just…not."

Remy watched him turn to walk a couple steps away. His eyes followed the man's ponytail as it swayed across his back. The auburn locks trailed to the middle of his back, the tip of his ponytail ending with a slight swoop. Overall, though, it was well-groomed and clean-looking.

"I'm thinkin' somebody's in need of haircut." He remarked, grinning. The grin widened when the man looked over his shoulder with a grin of his own.

"'ey! Don't knock it 'til ya try it."

"I'll take ya word for it, stranger. But if you're from another universe, den why am I here?"

'Remy' turned, and the smile that stretched across his masculine face almost made Remy cringe. He felt as though he were about to hear something he didn't want to hear.

"Remy t'ought you'd never ask, mon ami."

He made his way back to Remy, who was still suspended in the air. One hand reached in to a pocket of his coat, and pulled out a deck of playing cards. He watched his hands move as he began to shuffle them, not paying any attention to Remy.

"I t'ink I've been sent ta teach ya some'tin, garcon. And teach some'tin I will."

Remy was suddenly cautious.

Teach me some'tin, huh? Heh. I'd like ta see 'im try.

'Remy' lifted a hand, palm open, after shifting the deck of cards to the other hand, and moved it slowly towards Remy's face. The heel of his palm rested on the young man's forehead for just a moment before something invisible shifted all over Remy.

He fell to the ground with a 'thud'. When he looked up, the larger man had his hand extended out to Remy. Without a second thought, Remy reached up and wrapped a hand around the man's wrist to get a better grip. 'Remy' pulled him to his feet and gave him a moment to set himself straight before talking again.

" Dis Gambit be t'inkin' we better get goin'."

Remy looked at the man, the question clear in his dual-toned eyes.

Goin' where?

"And by da way, Remy: Just call me Gambit. Makes t'ings a little less confusin'."

Remy nodded and followed the man as he made his way through the swirling space. Gambit put the cards back in his pocket.

"Mon ami, where are we anyway?"

Gambit shrugged.

"Don't know. Gambit just knows dat you need to be somewhere else. And I'm supposed ta take ya there."

"D'accord. Den where are we goin'?"

Gambit shrugged again.

"Dat you'll have to wait ta see for ya self. Don't wanna ruin no surprises or nothin'."

Remy sighed. He began to warily follow the man, looking for any possible ways out of the Hell he was in. Maybe if he pinched himself really hard, he'd wake up. At that moment, he heard Gambit clear his throat, shooting a glance over his shoulder to the youth behind him. With a jerk of his head, he continued onward through the colorful haze.

I guess I'll just have ta follow da man.

"Do you know a way out, monsieur?"

Gambit nodded.

"Course I do. But ya gonna have ta stick wit' me ta get there."

When he heard a growl come from somewhere behind him, Gambit smiled to himself.

A black door appeared a short ways off in to the distance. There was nothing special about it except that it had manifested itself out of seemingly thin air. It had no special markings or scratches on the surface. It was just a plain black door with a gold toned handle.

"Hmm. Seems we get to start earlier den I t'ought."

Remy peered around Gambit's shoulder to see the door in front of them.

"Where's it go?"

Gambit shrugged again. Without even pausing, he reached out and opened the door.

The sight behind it blew Remy away.

It was the Institute. Bright and sunny; cheerful and loud; the air was filled with the laughter and chattering of the institutes denizens. And in front of the crowd were many faces that he recognized; the short, hairy man who went by Wolverine; the tall, dark skinned, white haired woman named Storm; the little blue creature who could phase through spaces. He couldn't quite recall his name, though. But those weren't the ones that mattered. No. His eyes were stuck to a beautiful red head with white bangs that hung in her eyes. Her emerald eyes laughed and her lips were turned upwards. It was a sight he had never seen.

C'est… magnifique…

Rogue was out right laughing. And shining so brightly in the sunlight that fell around her. So…naturally beautiful.

But something else seemed different about her. She still had her shoulder length hair and it was still straightened. Her skin was still pale. She was still pretty short. Well, compared to him she was. Her makeup was…gone. That was it. Her face wasn't covered by the daily mask she painted on herself. And it was beautiful. Her full lips were naturally a pleasant shade of pink and her cheeks were lightly covered in a red hue from her blood. Her lashes were dark and seemed heavy as she closed her eyes to laugh harder in her mirth. He was awestruck. This was nothing like the Rogue back at home. This one didn't even dress the same. Instead of her usual dark, long sleeved shirt and dark pants she opted to go with a light blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans that hugged her hips and thighs but flared around her ankles. Instead of black combat boots, she wore a pair of sneakers. Her gloves were still in place, though.

"Who is dis?"

Gambit looked back to the stunned youth and let his lips turn up to a grin.

"Dis is da Rogue of a whole 'nother world. Dere's so many of'em, it's impossible ta imagine countin' 'em."

Gambit watched in amusement as the youth made his way to the girl. As he moved his hand to touch a lock of the girl's hair, his hand shifted and moved through it instead of on it. Remy pulled his hand back quickly, looking from his palms to her hair. He tested his physicality again by moving his hands through her head and arms. No effect. She didn't even know he was there. He took a deep breath.

I got ta be dreamin'. T'ings like dis just don' happen. I can't really be lookin' at anothah Rogue. Can I?

Remy looked from the girl to Gambit.

"Talk, mon ami. Tell me what be goin' on here."

Gambit sighed, shaking his head.

"Da Professor of my world said he had a bad dream. Sometin' about a kid making the wrong choices in life. He showed me what his dream was and it all just seemed ta click. He explained his theories on tha matter and our Beast devised a plan ta help you out a bit. Normally we wouldn't intervene, but dis one…Mmm. If you don't make tha right choice, you'll pretty much be miserable for tha rest of ya life. And not just you."

Gambit made a motion for Remy to follow him, and Remy complied, if only to hear more of this explanation.

"Dere are some t'ings every parallel universe has in common. You'd think it was nothing major until you realize just what kinda balance dat world has. Even having one person on tha wrong side can tip tha scale too far. But everyone in every planet exists in every other universe. Where there's a Scott Summers and Jean-Grey in one world, there will be in every other universe after it. But somethin' else always sticks in every world. We found it through much research and many test runs on tha device Beast made.

"Now, I'm not much of a 'soul mate' believer an' all dat junk, but dis…It made me see t'ings a little more clearly." Gambit turned his head to look at Remy pointedly.

"In every planet, every person exists, non? Den, what would happen if d'ose same people met in every world, and had tha same interaction? Everyt'ing goes fine until someone makes a wrong decision and blows tha whole place ta shit. I can't tell you how many times I had nightmares after I learned dat. And I learned it de hard way, mon ami." He shook his head, looking darkly thoughtful. Remy was afraid to find out what 'the hard way was' if it made Gambit look like this.

"Usually, if two people are meant ta be together in one world, dey will find a way in tha others. But every now and den, one makes a wrong decision and tears all dat apart. Take me and my woman, for example. I found that in another world, I had decided to not to be with her. To take her up on her offer to be wit' someone else. Ya wanna know what happened?"

Remy nodded slowly, but not certain if he really did. He blamed his affirmation on morbid curiosity. Gambit took a deep breath before continuing.

"My lady died alone and crying. She was blindsided by a group of thugs while on her way ta see a movie dat she already had tickets for, but I wasn't wit' her. After I left her in dat world, I began a decline; first petty thefts, den on to bigger fish. 'ventually, I wound up in tha wrong house at tha wrong time and was killed by a man wit' a shotgun collection like you wouldn't believe. I died two months after she died. I was shot, and she was beaten ta death. We figure it's tha balance. You have ta balance each other out. Now, it won't be perfect, but don't give up on her. Don't leave her. If you do, you'll have not'in but misery comin' at ya. So, boy, you better do right."

Gambit looked to the current world one last time, as did Remy. He memorized the look of this world's Rogue. The happy Rogue.

"So dis world, Gambit. Tell me: Was dat Rogue already wit her man?"

Gambit shook his head.

"Not every Rogue is just alike, mon frère. Every one is different somehow."

With that, Gambit chuckled, making his way through the door.

Remy shrugged. He didn't care how things turned up. Once he woke up, he'd know it was all a dream, anyway.

He saw Gambit turn his head to throw a look over his shoulder that was the equivalent of saying, "Hurry the hell up." He did so without question.

OoOoOoO

Translations:

Moi - Me  
Mon Ami - My Friend  
D'Accord - Alright  
C'est Magnifique - It's/That's Magnificent  
Mon Frere - My Brother

How was this one, folks? Drop me a review. Again: Inflate thy Ego. Yes, yes. You know you want to. ;) I'll be back later, people. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this latest installment! ^_^


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men in any form or comicverse. They belong to Marvel. But if they're willing to give me franchise rights or full ownership I'd be more than happy to take up the offer (provided I could come up with the money theyd want for it...which let's be honest. I can't.)

I've changed this chapter. There was a minor French Translation that needed to be fixed, and I thank the person who told me about it: alliegal. You'll have to forgive me if there's more wrong. I graduated from HS a few years back, and I haven't seen my French Textbook in I cant tell you how long lol. but anyway! thank you alliegal for your correction. i have fixed it as you have asked :)

~*~ Unstoppable ~*~

Chapter 2

Remy sighed again for what had to be the tenth time in less than five minutes. After the third, he'd found it aggravated his guide, so naturally he'd felt inclined to continue doing so.

Another sigh.

Another twitch in Gambit's hand.

Remy's eyes roved over the same landscape that he had been viewing for the past hour, or so he thought. Time didn't really _feel_ the same in this place. It was like it was too slow yet too fast all at the same time. He looked up just as another door appeared to take them to their next destination.

It was a classy gold door; intricate filigree was patterned across its glossy finish. It looked like it belonged in a palace.

_Well, this looks promisin'._

Gambit's hand reached out to the golden handle but froze just above it. He looked to Remy, indifference on his face.

"I think you oughta get dis one."

Remy's eyebrows drew close before he nodded slowly, taking Gambit's place in front of the gilded door. His fingers wrapped around the gold handle, twisting it until he heard a soft click. He pushed the door open, peeking his head in slowly.

A moonlit cliff side was off in the distance. He looked below his feet and saw nothing but murky seawater. He treaded carefully, still not used to the dynamics of the warped space. As he came closer to the shore, he saw a young woman running to the tide's edge. As soon as she reached it, she dropped to her knees, her hands hiding her face. Her shoulders shook with loud, heartbreaking sobs. The light from the full moon glinted off her hair, giving him the light to see its red tint. He'd know that color anywhere.

_Mon chere? But what coulda got her so uspset?_

He continued walking towards her until he saw another figure running to her.

_The Weather Witch…Storm…_

Storm dropped beside Rogue, reaching an arm around the young woman's shoulders. She rubbed them slowly.

"My dear child, tell me. What has happened?"

Rogue's sobs tripled in volume. Remy felt his heart constrict and he winced.

"He…he…left!"

Storm seemed to be troubled by this news.

"But I thought it was what you'd wanted. Is that not what you told him to do?"

Rogue nodded, lifting her head from her hands.

Remy wished she hadn't, then he wouldn't have had to see her tear stained face, cheeks and eyes red, lips and chin wet with tears.

His heart clenched again. He suddenly felt breathless; useless; wanting nothing more than to take Storm's place at Rogue's side. His lips started moving, but nothing came out.

Nothing got to him quicker than a woman crying. Nothing except Rogue crying, apparently.

Briefly, the scene he had caused at Blood Moon bayou flittered through his mind; watching her walk away was one of the hardest things he had done.

He found his feet moving closer to her of their own will, standing on her other side.

"Ah…Ah did! But…Of all the damn times for that stupid man to listen, and it's the one time Ah need him here most!"

This brought new sobs from her body. Remy wrapped his arms around his torso, wishing more than anything for the ability to touch this woman right now. To make these tears stop. It just wasn't like his strong Rogue to cry so freely.

He most certainly didn't like the sight, and wished he could kill the man who'd left her.

"We were just arguin'! Ah told him that Ah wanted him gone. That Ah didn't need his protection anymore. Not if it meant he'd waste his life away on a hopeless cause."

Storm seemed to be confused. She silently pleaded for Rogue to elaborate. Remy did as well, though she'd never know.

"Ah'm selfish. Ah know it. And I want to have _something_ with someone in my life. And he's the only one who put up with mah moods. He changes himself to fit me and he's the only one who does. He's the only one who will and Ah know Ah want him. Ah want him so much. But that's the problem. Ah want him."

Storm seemed to be coming to a conclusion in her head as she nodded wisely.

"And he –is- who he is, after all."

Rogue nodded.

"Ah'm nothin' special to him. Ah know it. He flirts with anything that moves. He just flirts more with me because he knows it bugs me."

It was Remy's turn to be confused. That sounded an awful lot like…

_Non…It…couldn't possibly be…_

"Darling, Rogue. He is but one man. There will most certainly be more, as there is at least one, correct?"

Rogue shook her head.

"It just wouldn't be the same. No one gets to me like he does. He…oh Gawd. This is gonna sound so stupid, but…those cards. Did ya know that every time he saw me before he lived here, he would leave a card out for me? Ya know, to let me know he'd been there?"

Remy's blood froze. His heart stopped beating as his whole body stood ice-still.

_Left…cards…? I decided I wouldn't…but I was so close to doin' it. Mon Dieu…_

Remy immediately turned and ran back to the door. Gambit was waiting for him on the other side, no emotion showing on his face. Remy glared at him and ran, fists raised. His hands wound themselves in to the lapels of his trench coat. Remy snarled at the man.

"What's her name, homme?"

Gambit raised an eyebrow.

"Who?"

Remy shook him a little bit.

"You KNOW who, mon ami. Tell me! What's her name? Your girl! Who is she?!"

Gambit let loose a knowing grin.

"Why? You wantin' ta horn in on ma cherie? I t'ink she'll turn ya down, homme. You're a little young for her tastes."

Remy's hands dropped to his side, curling in to fists. His body shook, but from what he didn't know.

He didn't know whether he was angry that the man had kept such a big secret from him, or nervous about what he'd do when he got back home. He settled on a little of both.

"Who's waitin' for ya when you get outta here, mon ami?" Remy asked, his voice low and steady.

"Ma cherie's name be Anna Marie. Also known as 'Rogue'."

Remy's heart twisted as he heard the codename. His eyes clenched shut as he paced back and forth.

How could this have happened? How could he have let this get this far? Why the hell wasn't he waking up already?!

"Homme, you don't have ta be wit' her."

Remy gave a dry laugh.

"But you said earlier dat a balance had ta be kept, non?"

Gambit's large shoulders shrugged.

"Well, yeah. But you wouldn't have ta be wit' de fille. Ya may not like the outcome, but if you really don' like de fille, then…I can't make ya stay wit her."

Remy stopped pacing for a moment and sat down on the ground. It wasn't that he didn't like her. Far from it, actually. He took a deep breath before looking up to Gambit.

"Do ya…do ya love her?"

Gambit nodded, a small smile crossing his face.

"Ain't not'in gonna keep me away from ma cherie. She ma petite amie and je l'aime."

~*-End-*~

There's a few translations that need to be up here, so lemme start, eh? ;)

~*-Translations-*~  
Mon Dieu - My God (in case you guys don't remember from earlier chapters)  
Ma Petite amie - My grilfriend (the general translation. could be my precious friend)  
Je l'aime - I love her


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution. Marvel owns the rights. Not me. :goes to a corner and cries:

Alrighty, pun'kins! This is INDEED an early update! XD i had it finished except for editing til now, but airo25writes is the one to thank for this one! So hot off the virtual press, I gladly bring you Chapter 3 of Unstoppable!

~*~ Unstoppable~*~

Chapter 3

Remy sighed again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"So…Rogue, huh?"

Gambit gave Remy a small smile over his shoulder.

"Ya like her, don't ya?" He asked, as if he already knew the answer.

Remy looked down, avoiding the older man's gaze.

Of course he did. She was a true southern belle, only set in a modern time. Everything about her was just so beautiful that even the first time he had seen her, he hadn't been able to stop himself from staring. Her red hair; light green eyes; her pale, yet flawless skin. She was…different. She was something exotic in a region where southern belles were rare.

_She was home_, he had wistfully noticed as he thought back to that moment in time.

They had also had a lot in common, and for Remy, that was rare.

They were both used by their parents; both were hardened because of it.

They were both southerners stuck in New York State.

But where she closed herself off from the world, he embraced it. As long as it let him forget his "father". He could travel anywhere, experience anything and not have to worry about someone worrying over him.

Maybe except his Tante Mattie.

But she had raised him, so she didn't count.

He began to wonder if Rogue had ever wondered where he was while he had been in New Orleans. He wondered if he had_ ever_ crossed her mind, because she had certainly wandered through his.

He felt a hand come to rest on his shoulder. His eyes shifted to the right, seeing Gambit beside him.

"So, mon ami, tell me about your Rogue." Gambit's voice asked.

Remy's eyes shifted to the front again, looking where he was walking, but not really seeing it.

"She's…bitter. A little spitfire dat loves t' argue. And one hell of a right hook."

At this, Gambit smiled.

"Mine too. Not so bitter, dough. She'd give her best southern hospitality to a stray dog if one came to her. S'why she stays wit' me. She puts up wit' me, or so she says."

Remy grinned.

"She sounds great."

"Oh yeah! Tres belle, aussi. Long red hair with just the perfect curls and waves in it…Mm." Gambit's gloved hands were flowing through the air to imitate the traits he was describing to Remy.

"Green eyes?"

Gambit gave a wistful smile and cocked his head to the side to let Remy see his face.

"Oui. Like I said: tres belle."

Remy sighed. There really were endless possibilities in the personality traits, huh? He wondered how Gambit's Rogue had become that way, and if there was anyway he could make his own Rogue so at ease with life.

"But what about you, Gambit? What happened to you?"

Gambit turned his head, still walking.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…what happened to your parents? Did you have a brother too? Or a Tante Mattie?"

Gambit smiled, looking forward again.

"Dat's it? Not gonna ask me about Belladonna?"

Remy frowned, his brows drawing close.

"I was hopin' to forget about dat. T'anks, mon ami. I really 'preciate it." He exclaimed sarcastically.

Gambit immediately frowned as well.

"Sorry."

Remy sighed.

"Non. C'est d'accord. I guess we learn from de past, non?"

Gambit gave Remy an apologetic smile.

"At least it's over wit', hein?"

Remy nodded appreciatively. He remembered those days in his life when he was sure his freedom was being compromised. His _'Father'_ hadn't even given a second thought to his own son's happiness.

"_Mon petit fil, you have to do this. The Guild needs you. The Guild needs _this_. Do you want people to die? Do you want to be the reason we're all still in danger?"_

That guilt trip had worked when he was younger.

_Whoo boy, did it _ever_._

Remy shook his head slightly to dispel the thoughts. He raised his eyes back to his guide.

"Tell me more about y' _Cherie_. Is she close to d' Wolverine?"

Gambit chuckled, thinking back to his own mishaps with the short Canadian.

"Oui. Dose two are inseparable when he's home. Dat's his little girl and you don' mess wit d' Wolverine's baby girl. Not dat it would matter. You can't mess with her no ways."

Remy nodded, knowing exactly how Gambit felt.

"You ever been on d' receiving end o' his shiny little claws?" Gambit asked with a chuckle.

Remy felt his heart leap at that. Oh, he had alright. The night the X-Men had shown up at Blood Moon Bayou, the Wolverine had seemed more than happy to try and remove his head from his shoulders. He still silently thanked Rogue every now and then when that memory would fly through his mind.

"Oui. And it wasn' pleasant. What else about her?" Remy questioned, sincerely wanting to know the differences between his Rogue and Gambit's Anna Marie.

"It took me forever t' convince her t' let me near. She was so scared o' hurtin' me. She was beatin' herself over every little t'ing and wouldn' let herself be happy. I had t' force my way in, but I got in dere." He lifted a finger to the left side of his chest, just above is heart.

Remy gave a wistful smile.

"Any regrets?"

Gambit gave Remy the biggest smile the young man had seen from him yet as he answered:

"Never."

Remy looked off in the distance, not really paying attention to where he was walking. His thoughts drifted far away.

_I wonder if dat's why she's so unhappy._

_His Rogue wouldn' let herself be happy? But she seems so wonderful…_

_I wonder what she looks like…_

_Will _my _Rogue stay dat way? Or will I be able t' worm my way in t' her heart too?_

_What if she truly wants nothin' t' do wit' me?_

_I kidnapped her. I took her from her family when she was weakened and I knew it. She knows I knew it den._

_I wonder what she's doin' now…_

_Is she t'inkin' of me?_

_Does she know I'm t'inkin' o' her?_

His eyesight slowly came back in to focus and he noticed he had an audience. Remy's eyes snapped to Gambit's face, grinning and looking so serene.

"I remember feelin' dat way too, homme. It's normal. Anyt'ing you've done in ya life won't matter, I swear. She's a great person and has her own demons dat you'll have t' squash for her. She'll help you wit' yours no problem."

Remy felt odd, knowing Gambit had been watching him while he was lost in thought. Damn that empathy mutation. Even if he wasn't a psychic he could still tell what was wrong with him.

"What does she look like, mon ami?"

Remy needed anything to get the subject off of his own faults for a change. He didn't need to talk to someone else about them. He was well aware of them on his own.

Gambit thankfully got the hint and turned his gaze back to the path ahead of them. He seemed thoughtful for a moment before he snapped his fingers. Remy nearly jumped, not expecting the sudden movement. Gambit was digging in his back pocket before holding his wallet out with his right hand. He brought it closer, opening it and sifting through money, receipts and photos before slipping a thin picture out. He turned to Remy, handing him the photo.

Remy took it gently, knowing this one item meant more to Gambit than to anyone else in the world.

The woman he was looking at was a knockout beauty. Her long red curls looked as though they would bounce pleasantly around her hips with every step she took, while her white bangs were hanging on her forehead.

Her green eyes were bright and laughing at him under her thick lashes. They were so different than his Rogue's. Her's were always so distant and so angry. He wondered if he could make her's look like this too.

The photo-beauty's nose was scrunched up as though she had been caught by surprise with the camera, and her delicate yet full lips were turned up and parted, showing him the pearly whites they hid. He wondered briefly, that if he were to kiss her, would he taste the red wine that seemed to color her lips?

Her arms had been raised as though trying to stop the person behind the camera, or to hide herself behind her hands.

Her delicate, thin hands. Her _bare_ hands.

Remy's eyes trailed up her arms (bare too, he noted) to her slender shoulders then to her smooth neck. He wondered if this was what his Rogue was hiding beneath her many layers.

Photo-Rogue was wearing a yellow tube top, covering up any other parts he may have desired to see. It seemed to form to her torso, showing him the outline to her curves that led to her hips which were clothed in a pair of blue jean shorts. His eyes travelled the length of those dangerously long legs, toned to perfection.

_I _really_ gotta find out if dis is what de belle fille is hidin'…_

From the middle of her calf down, she was covered by cowboy boots, one knee bent as though she were trying to curl in to herself to hide from the camera.

He thanked whatever God there was that she was unsuccessful.

The photo was yanked from his hands.

He looked at Gambit, frowning.

"Don' be lookin' too hard, homme. You gotta go get y' own t' stare at."

Remy sighed and nodded reluctantly before proceeding down the path like before.

Gambit cleared his throat meaningfully, smacking Remy's arm when he didn't turn around to look at him.

Remy turned, about to yell at his leader when he noticed another door behind Gambit.

Light blue with a silver knob; seemed to be decent enough.

'_Course dough…look what happened last time I t'ought dat._

Gambit moved ahead of him, twisting the knob slowly and pulling the door open. Both men had to squint to block out the powerful sunlight.

Remy raised an arm to cover his eyes as he stepped forward.

The first thing that greeted him was the sight of a small yard covered in lush green grass. Bushes lined the edge of the light blue two-story house. Climbing Roses were set next to a couple of trellises against the house, blooming in white and pink. Tulips and daises were in beds around the bushes, surrounded by a beautiful healthy green groundcover that Remy recognized as his Tante's favorite.

To his far left, he noticed someone bent over the edge of the bed, weeds flying from their hands. The figure was obviously a woman, in her tan capris and tucked-in casual blue tank top. Slip-on shoes covered what he was sure would be smooth feet.

As he got closer to her, he noticed the shocking color of her hair: Pure white. She had it high on her head in a ponytail, and the tail trailed the length of her back before shifting over her shoulder as she moved to stand.

He heard brakes squeaking behind him, so he turned to see where it came from. A school bus had stopped in front of the house, and he vaguely saw a figure moving to get off the bus. He waited to see them come around the front of the bus, and froze when they did.

Another Rogue.

~*-End Chapter Three-*~ (is this better airo? lol)

I'm sure any translations I were to give would be the same ones you see in every other story Remy is in, so let's just skip it this time ;)

I'm sure you all know the drill by now. That little button at the bottom is there for a reason, pun'kins, and I love it when you push it ;)


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men, Marvel, or anything affiliated with Marvel.

~*-Unstoppable - Chapter Four-*~

"Marie, darling! How was school?" A regal voice asked.

The young girl in question lifted her head to glance at the woman by the garden before shaking her head and ducking it back down. She walked straight to the door, opening it and shutting it quietly. Behind him, Remy heard the woman heave a sigh. He turned to watch her enter the house too, just as quietly as the girl before had done.

He had to see where this would take him. He didn't bother with the door, opting instead to walk through it. He followed the noise to the stairs, taking them two at a time before reaching the landing. He looked around him for a moment, realizing this was a perfect house to hit for a job. Expensive knick-knacks lined the walls along with paintings. A couple of small tables were against the walls on either side of him, holding what appeared to be school pictures and small plants as decoration.

His eyes froze on a family picture.

_Better yet…might wanna stay away from dis place…may just get killed for walkin' on the sidewalk in fron' o' it._

There, sitting in the beautiful pewter frame, was a family photograph consisting of what appeared to be the Weather Witch, the Wolverine and a young Rogue. They were all close together with Wolverine in the middle and his arms around the sitting figure of the Witch and the standing Rogue. Wolverine had pasted a grin on his face, while Rogue and Storm both had gentle, yet beaming smiles.

Remy didn't think the man _capable_ of giving a true smile. He chuckled at that. His eyes scanned over The Witch first, taking in her appearance. It didn't seem to be much different than how he knew her to be in his world. Her hair was long and flowing around her, every tendril in place. Her eyes were a shocking blue in contrast to the smooth mocha of her skin and her smile was surely the envy of every woman in the neighborhood.

His eyes shifted to Wolverine, his gruff appearance softened slightly by the company he kept in the picture. His eyes didn't have that hard glare that he'd seen while in battle or when he had been trying to dismantle Remy's head from his torso. His eyes held a distinct glow in them in the picture. Remy had no doubt in his mind what was going through the man's head as they took the picture.

"_Yeah! That's right! They're mine! And I'm _damn_ proud of my family!"_

Remy let his eyes travel to the last person in the photo. She looked so much like his own Rogue, he couldn't say it _wasn't_ her. Her pale green eyes were shining, the childish smile coming through completely. Her fair complexion was contrasted by her dark hair, pulled back slightly by small silver combs. Her lips were tilted up just so in to a beautiful smile that he was sure would be breathtaking on her older counterpart. He wished he could see it more often. She wore a dark green turtle neck tank top, a silver chain dangling over the top with a small butterfly as a charm. In her eyes he saw the same pride and love in them as the other two occupants held.

She was in a happy family, for a change. In this world, she didn't have to worry about a horrible mother who wanted to use her; didn't have to worry about poison skin or voices talking to her when no one was around. Seeing the Wolverine's bare hand on her pale shoulder was a testament to that.

She was young, normal and she seemed so happy here, with these people.

He heard someone knocking on a door down the hall to his right, so he tilted his head to look past the wall. Storm was standing in front of a plain white door, knocking gently and asking politely if she could be let in.

Finally the door opened, slowly creaking. He saw a shadow make its way away from the door, presumably back to the other side of the room. The Witch disappeared through the door, shutting it behind her.

He took one last glance at the picture before making his way to the door, again walking through it instead of turning the knob. His heart was wrenching once again as he stopped to look at the scene in front of him.

The little girl was standing next to the window, her arms wrapped tightly around her figure, gazing longingly out the window.

"Marie, my dear, what's wrong? Did something happen at school today?"

He watched a silent tear slip from Marie's eye. Her hand came up quickly to remove it as she nodded. Storm took a couple more steps towards the girl, her arms held out. Marie moved quietly but quickly to the woman, wrapping her own arms around the woman's legs. She buried her face in the woman's stomach as her shoulders shook with sobs. But they were silent. She was making no noise except the quick intakes of breath.

Storm bent to wrap her arms tightly around the girl, swaying back and forth, gently murmuring kind words to her.

"You're a beautiful person, Marie. The others just don't understand; that's all. Children can be so cruel, my darling, I know. Shhh. Shhh. Everything will be alright, my darling child. We love you."

Remy took a moment to look around. He felt he was intruding upon a personal moment not meant for anyone to see. That and he just couldn't take seeing more tears from Rogue. Apparently things weren't as normal here as he'd initially thought.

Storm gently pushed Rogue away from her, the movement causing Remy's gaze to stray back to their figures.

"Marie. Darling. Tell me what happened."

Storm led Marie to the edge of a bed, helping her climb the bedside to sit on the light blue comforter.

Marie took a moment to catch her breath and Remy waited to hear what was wrong.

He was surprised when her hands started flying around, making gestures as her fingers bent and twisted to form words. He didn't catch any of it, but Storm seemed to understand it all as she nodded knowingly at her daughter. That was when it really hit Remy:

Rogue was mute.

He took more steps until he was standing in front of the two ladies on the bed. He watched her hands move, his eyes caught in utter fascination. Her hands were moving so fast…and yet, the Weather Witch seemed to understand every bit of it.

"_Cher?_ Marie?! What's wrong?"

Remy jumped and turned, shock freezing him in his place.

What appeared before him was something he thought he'd never see again: A ten-year old Remy Etienne LeBeau. His form was still lanky, not yet grown in to his own body still. His mousy brown hair was short and wind-strewn, evidence of how fast and hard he had run to get to the house.

_Must be a neighbor…_

His thin boy's form was clothed in normal young boy attire: blue t-shirt, a pair of blue jean shorts and a pair of sneakers, his white socks bunched at his ankles.

Remy looked to the boy's face for the first time to really _look_ at him.

It looked just as his own had when he was younger, except...his eyes. They weren't the Devil's eyes. They were a bright hazel, and currently full of worry and confusion.

_I bet so, little guy. It's not everyday ya see a girl cryin' like dis is it?_

If this boy was anything like him, Remy was certain the boy's heart was breaking just at the sight. He moved to take a step closer to the child as the boy ran to Marie's side, grabbing her hands in his own.

"Marie? Marie! What happened? Did Bobby make fun o' ya again? I told ya! Next time he does, I'll beat him up fo' ya! Don' no body mess wit' ya!"

The child hoisted himself on to Marie's bed, wrapping a thin arm around her trembling shoulders. He leaned close to her ear, cooing soft words to encourage her.

_I understand all too well, little man. Ya just wan'em t' stop, don'ya? I hate t' tell ya dis, but…it don' really get any easier._

"Tu est tres belle, ma Marie. Bobby jus'…Bobby…He's jus' _stupid!_ So _what?!_ You can' talk! Well, apparently _I_ can' talk eit'er! Dey gonn' make fun o' _bot'_ o' us den!"

Storm seemed to appreciate the boy's enthusiasm, though he appeared to be going about it the wrong way. Rogue started crying harder. Little Remy was horrified.

"What?! Wha'd I say? Marie? Wha'd I do now? I…I'm sorry Marie!"

Remy watched the Witch give the boy a soft smile before patting him on the shoulder. She spoke calmly yet not without an edge of wisdom.

"Remy, dear child. She worries for _you_ now. She doesn't want anyone to make fun of you either, you know? You _are_ her best friend, after all. She just wants to look out for you."

Young Remy seemed to soak that in, letting it run through his head as his thoughts gathered over a plan. Remy recognized that scheming look. He'd held it quite often himself as a child. Hell…even now he'd catch himself using it. It must be that "Old habits…" quote in its truest form.

_What's eatin' at ya, little kid?_

Storm seemed to notice the look as well, for her face held an inexplicable form of dread, though it was slight. She knew that whatever Remy was planning, it had to involve injuries on someone's part; and if it didn't directly involve pain, then injury would become a side-effect. The boy was just a magnet for those sorts of scuffs and fights.

"So…Mrs. Howell…what if…what if I jus' _happen'd_ t' be dere when Bobby was skatin' in de cul de sac? What if he jus' _happen'd_ t' trip on a stick?"

Storm's melodious laughter filled the room as she saw her daughter's mouth turn up in a grin behind her tears.

"Am I to assume it was a _conveniently _placed stick, Remy?"

He turned red and looked down to his remaining hand that had busied it self with Marie's fingers.

"I'm jus' _sayin'_. If he tripped…den…I wouldn' get in t' trouble, right?"

Storm laughed so more, placing one of her hands against the back of his neck. She pulled him closer to place a comforting kiss on his head. He blushed even harder, clasping Marie's little hand tightly in his own.

"Remy. I had better not hear of Bobby Drake's next accident being from a stick in the road, do you understand? I might have to tell your Father about it next time I see him."

She stood and stretched her longs arms above her head. She sighed happily, turning back to the children to place a comforting hand on their shoulders. She gave them both a smile that radiated from her being to their own little bodies. Her eyes rested on Little Remy with a wink.

"However…I don't believe anyone will say anything to you if you…just happened to be chasing after something in his path. After all, if you were focused on, say…Marie's hat blown by the wind, you wouldn't notice someone in the streets. A collision would be inevitable."

Both Young Remy and Older Remy stared in shock at the Weather Witch.

_She's…she's so cool! I…wow…my respect for dat woman jus' jumped up a few notches._

She sent the children a wave, unknowingly walking through Remy as she left the kids to play while she fixed them a snack.

Remy watched the kids in her stead. Young Remy turned his awed gaze back to Marie.

"Marie, _cher,_ have I tol' ya dat I jus' _love_ yo' momma?"

Marie giggled silently, hiding her mouth behind her hand. This made both boys smile.

"Hey! Garcon? You done in here yet? We gotta get goin'!"

Remy turned his gaze to the doorway, seeing Gambit standing in the doorway. He nodded, turning to give one last wistful gaze back at the two children who sat on Marie's bed; Remy was teaching her how to play "Go Fish" with the cards he'd had in his back pocket.

"Oui, mon ami. I'm ready."

With that, Remy turned his back to the kids, walking out the door and through the little blue door neither child could see in the hallway.

With a quiet _click_ of the latch, both men were gone.

~*-End Chapter Four-*~

So, tell me something? Did you guys see any of that comin'? Ok, time for me to be honest: I was ACTUALLY gonna make this a young teenage Rogue and Remy, but a certain review (Chamberlin ;) got me thinkin…ya know? I mean, I had every intention of doing a Child-Remy-Rogue thing eventually, but I hadn't thought of putting it here. So thank you Chamberlin! You've made this chapter what it is :D hope everyone liked it! Lemme know whatcha thinkin', k?

Review Review Review! Can I ask any nicer? ;)

AshmandaLC


	6. Chapter 5

Thank you all for the wait! I'm sorry it took me so long, but writing this one was fun and I found I didn't wanna stop! I also let Chamberlin edit it for me since she gave me the inspiration for the last chapter that seemed to be a big hit. I'm about to get ready to head to my sister's for mother's day, which reminds me:

ALL YOU MOTHERS, SISTERS, DAUGHTERS, GRANDMOTHERS OR THOSE WHO OF YOU HAVE ANY OF THESE: **_HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY TO YOU ALL!_**

Okie dokies. message done. ;)

Thank you, Airo, for being so patient, and thank you Chamberlin for editing this chapter and willingly taking a sneak peek at the horror (or not so you say) that is my un-edited work:) and thanks to all of you who were patiently waiting for this update. I'm sorry it took so long, but writing it was just too much fun and I didn't wanna let it go ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel Comics. If I did, do you think I'd be on a site writing FAN-FICTION about it?! yeah...me neither...

~*-Chapter Five-*~

"Kurt, really. Ah can do this on my own. He's not gonna hurt me!"

Rogue sighed in exasperation as Kurt Wagner shook his head once again, adamant on keeping his decision final. Sometimes her brother just made her want to scream.

"Kurt, come on! What's he gonna do? Stare at me to death? Play poker 'til Ah can't see straight?"

Kurt shot a glare to Rogue, not finding her sense of humor very funny at all.

"He _kidnapped_ you, Rogue! I can't, in good conscious, let you leave alone to go see that…that—"

"—That what, Elf?"

Rogue's heart hammered in her chest and her eyes widened in what most would assume to be shock, and others would _know_ it to be fear. Kurt nearly jumped out of his fur at the sudden interruption. They both turned to the side, looking at their visitor.

"Logan! Thank God you're here! Rogue has gone crazy! She's—"

"—Goin' on a vacation!" Rogue intervened, pressing her gloved hand firmly to Kurt's mouth, silencing him as best she could.

Logan raised an eyebrow incredulously.

"I ain't buyin' it, Stripes. You've always been a bad liar."

Rogue's eyes frantically searched the hallway, finding it empty. Damn. She had needed a scapegoat…

She finally let her fearful gaze settle on the Wolverine. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she tried to find the words to explain herself.

She began precariously.

"Now, Logan…Ah…"

"Ahh geez, kid. I'm already dreadin' it! Just spit it out!"

"Ah…Ah wanna go find someone. Alone."

Logan's brows drew together in a frown. Rogue? Alone? This never boded well.

"And who is it that's so important that you gotta go alone?"

She began to fumble nervously, finally taking her hand from Kurt's mouth. Her fingers fidgeted and her throat ran dry. She was looking at anything but the hulking man in front of her. Logan sighed, placing a hand on his hip and rubbing his eyes tiredly with the other.

"Just…just say it, Stripes. I'm not gonna kill ya. Just tell me who it is."

Rogue let out a shaking breath, letting her hands drop to her sides as she gathered her strength. This wasn't going to go well. She needed every bit of strength she could muster.

"Ah wanna find Remy."

It was a simple sentence; four terms used that usually weren't a big deal, but to put them together was just asking for trouble and Logan was a man who loved dealing with trouble.

Except when Stripes was involved.

Then things got personal.

Logan growled as the words sunk in.

Stripes_ wanted_ to find _Gambit?!_

"Ah _hell_ no! The Elf had it right, Rogue! You _are_ bein' crazy! Have you forgotten that he _kidnapped_ you?! Took you away from your home by puttin' you to sleep? Hell, kid! I had to frickin' ride with a hysterical Elf and a pissed-off One-Eye _just to get you back!_ You're _not_ goin' back there at all! And that's final!"

Rogue took a deep breath, letting her gaze drop to the floor. Kurt made the mistake of looking up to his sister. He sighed as he took in her appearance; her downtrodden eyes to the small pout in her lips. Her hands were clutched in front of her, holding each other securely. Her bangs had dipped down on one side to hide her gaze from passers by in the hall. A small crowd was walking through, just getting back from a day out in town. The occasional student would glance at the scene, taking in Rogue's saddened demeanor, Kurt's confused gaze that drifted between Logan and his sister, and Logan's slow-coming fearful expression.

Rogue had managed to throw the Wolverine for a loop once again.

All the other students who passed by could only stare slack-jawed and in awe. The same thought was running through all their minds.

_Holy cow! Rogue pulled one over on Logan!_

Logan sighed again, seeing this conversation wasn't going to go any further with an audience. He looked around, seeing all the familiar faces gawking at him as though he'd lost his mind. He took a step back, ushering Rogue and Kurt inside Kurt's room to finish their talk. He slammed the door, obviously warning everyone to steer clear of the room for a while.

He turned to see Rogue sitting on Kurt's bed, awkwardly looking around, clearly trying to avoid Logan's and Kurt's gazes. He sighed again, placing his hands on his hips as he tried to find the words to say that would appease all parties involved. He thought on everyone's perspectives on the matter.

Rogue obviously wanted to go hunting for that crazy Cajun. Alone.

Kurt wanted his sister to be safe. Not alone.

Logan just wanted that damned pout to go away.

"Alright, you two. Here's how we tackle this one. Elf, you're gonna go with her—"

"No way! He'll just yell at Remy the whole time!"

Logan growled, glaring at Rogue for interrupting.

"Hush it, Stripes. Lemme finish. Elf is gonna go with ya, _but_ he's gonna keep his mouth shut. I'm goin' too. There's no tellin' what hell'll be raised with you two there. Someone's gotta keep things in line."

Rogue seemed to be pulling off a scheming look, no doubt wondering what other offers she could squeeze out of the feral Canadian. Kurt was looking somewhat pleased with the resulting judgment, though he didn't like having to keep quiet. He had been hoping to one day give that Thieving Cajun a piece of his mind. He couldn't complain though, so he kept his mouth shut, just giving Rogue a self-gratifying smile, so cheesy and so full of himself that she gave him something in return: her middle finger. He lost his smile immediately. Logan sighed in front of them, massaging his temples with his forefingers. These kids never made anything easy.

"Alright, Stripes. When did you have this little…_trip_…planned?"

Rogue looked at him curiously. Her brows drew together in that cute little way that he'd never tell her was one of the best looks she had in her arsenal. He instantly felt the full-part of _'Protective Father Extraordinaire'_. He'd never get used to it after so many years of being alone and not seeing someone in a light special enough to stick around. He inwardly shook that feeling to save it for later as he glared at her.

"You mean ya didn't even have it planned out? Geez Stripes! I thought I taught ya better than this!"

She sighed ruefully, her hands clenching in her hair.

"Ah figured someone would try ta stop me anyway! Ah was right, so Ah _was_ plannin' ahead! Don't start fussin' at me! Ah know what Ah'm doin'!"

"Then when were ya plannin' on goin'?!" Logan snapped back.

"Ah don't know! Ah thought since our summer break was comin' up soon, Ah'd just go then. Ah got two weeks to plan it all out. If Ah'm gonna have'ta work around studyin' and finals then Ah'll have'ta start plannin' soon. Ah got 'ta at least get the small stuff outta tha way."

"And just how do ya plan on gettin' there?"

Rogue looked up to Logan, frowning.

"Do ya think Ah'm stupid, or somethin'? Ah been savin' for this trip since it crossed my mind. And that's been about a month ago or so now. The allowance the Professor gives us was more then enough to save for the trip. Ah've been savin' _that_ to get down there, and Ah'll use what's left to get back up here."

Logan looked at her incredulously.

"And just how much money have ya saved? I know he doesn't give out _that_ much. He's generous, not stupid."

"Ah figured that train tickets are pretty cheap. And the nearest train has a pretty straight route to Tennessee, then from there to Louisiana. Besides, Ah'm not gonna rush to go see'im," she tacked on in an effort to get the conversation moving. She really didn't want Logan asking how she had saved that much money in such a short amount of time. She prayed he didn't know the cost of a train ticket to Tennessee. She really didn't want to have to tell him that she _technically_ wouldn't be buying a ticket; instead she planned to hop in to a train car as it was stopped along the tracks. Preferably one of the back ones so no one would see her sneak in. Rogue would ride out the whole trip smelling oils and other fuels or straw as the car she was most likely to pick would be the worst one. It was just her rotten luck.

"Why do you need to see him so bad anyways?" Logan asked, truthfully curious as to why the girl just _had_ to leave to see that damn thief. He hoped she wasn't stupid enough to actually like the guy. He was bad news.

"That's none of your business." She replied in a snarky manner, turning her nose up and looking away.

Logan and Kurt were floored. They both seemed to understand what this meant.

"_Oh, no_!" They both exclaimed.

She glared back sharply, cutting through them with her dagger-gaze. Her brows lowered as she sneered.

"What?"

"You…you like him…don't you?" Logan asked precariously. His eyes had widened in wonder and, once again, something akin to fear. He didn't _want_ to hear the words coming out of her mouth, but something in him just had to know how deep this was for her.

Rogue's face flushed lightly and she turned to hide it from their view. A light cough escaped her mouth as her throat ran dry. Her blood pounded in her ears as she gave the question some serious thought. Remy was attractive and there was no denying that. The problem was _he knew he was_. Besides, she didn't really know him, so she couldn't honestly say that she liked him. He had just been crossing her mind a lot recently and she just had to know he was okay. If he decided to come back to New York with her, well then, that was just a bonus for the trip. She looked back to Logan.

"No. Ah don't _like_ him per se. He's just…he helped me out a lot back then. He made me see that what Ah had here wasn't so bad. Ah mean, compared to him, Ah have it kinda easy. His dad still tries to tell him what to do. And his dad's also a backstabbing scoundrel. He used him from the start, even since he was a little kid and Jean-Luc had brought him home from the streets. He's been under that man's thumb since and he hates it."

Kurt scoffed and sneered at the story.

"Then why doesn't he just leave? He was up here working for Magneto, wasn't he?"

Rogue turned to Kurt, frowning at his doubt.

"He loves the rest of his family too much. He has cousins, a brother, a sister-in-law and the best aunt the world has ever seen. He doesn't want to leave them. As for his workin' for Mags, he left to get away from the life he had been forced in to. Think about it this way, Kurt. Your parents in Germany loved you, right? They'd do anything _for you_, right?"

Kurt nodded, confused as to where the conversation was heading. He listened as Rogue continued.

"He's never known that. His parents abandoned him when he was younger because he had the Devil's eyes. He had no friends growing up because they were all scared of him and hated him because of it. He would get beat up day after day for something he couldn't understand. The caretakers at the orphanage just looked the other way because they felt the same way. They would have sooner beat him than they would defend him."

Logan looked at Rogue suspiciously, one eyebrow quirked up as he turned his head away, warily keeping his gaze on her from the side.

"And jus' how do ya know all'o this 'bout the Cajun?"

The girl just shrugged her shoulders. She seemed just as confused as the men in the room.

"Ah dunno. Ah've just known it a while now. Ah don't _remember_ touchin' him except that once in New Orleans, but all Ah found from that was that he was usin' my powers to save his Dad."

Logan and Kurt looked at each other, knowing where she knew it from. It was when she had been controlled, walking around taking everyone's powers. It must have been when she broke in to Magneto's base and fought off his Acolytes. Both Logan and Kurt shared the same thought.

_I thought Xavier locked those memories away…_

Rogue looked between them, clearly confused.

"What is it, fellas? What's those looks for? Hey! Don't turn away from me!"

"Kid, we don't know how you got'em either. I'm almost scared to think if he snuck on the grounds and touched your skin while you were sleepin'."

Rogue choked and sputtered as her eyes widened. She started shaking her head furiously and her hands came up to emphasize her point.

"He would…he would _never!_ Ah know he can be a little…creepy…but he's a gentleman. The whole time Ah was down there with him, he didn't lay his hands on me, not once. Ah…Ah know it's weird, but…Ah _know_ him. Ah know he wouldn't do that!"

Kurt glared, still not too happy with seeing the thief again, and with a star-struck Rogue no less. He didn't believe a word of it, and voiced his objections.

"No Rogue. He's _not_ a gentleman. _Gentlemen_ don't kidnap young women from back alleyways. _Gentlemen_ don't use young mutant women for their powers. _Gentlemen_ keep their hands to themselves when a lady is present. Let's face it: majority rules. Gambit is _not_ a gentleman." Kurt argued to the best of his ability, but to no avail: Rogue was adamant on going no matter what.

"Kurt. Tell me something: Are you _perfect?_"

Kurt's eyebrows lowered and frowned at her accusatory tone. He shook his head.

"Then what, pray tell, gives _you_ the right to judge someone else? He's made mistakes in his life, yeah. But he's had more than his fair share of torment, too. He was raised to be a thief. It's all he knows other than the fact that most people can't stomach the thought of looking him dead in the eye."

"But that still doesn't explain why you wanna see him so bad, Stripes." Logan spoke up, bringing the problem-at-hand to light.

She simply looked at him and spoke in a clear tone so he would know she was serious.

"Ah think he would love it here. He sucks at bein' a bad guy, anyway. Piotr was actually the one who brought the idea to me. He said that there were _numerous_ times that he'd caught Remy doin' somethin' that was…well…_good._ Like…'_Helping Old Ladies Cross The Street'_ good. Ah think he even told me one time, he saw Remy walk out of a grocery store, helping a single-mother carry her groceries while the mother carried her twin boys on each hip. He just…_belongs_ here."

Logan and Kurt both were taking this news in slowly. The idea that the Cajun might not be _quite that bad_ had never crossed their minds. All they knew was that he had taken their Rogue away from them and they had to take her back from him. That was all they _had_ to know. They didn't care that he _might possibly_ actually have a heart; that he _might possibly_ be a not-so-bad guy after all. All they had needed to know was that Rogue had been his "hostage" at one point.

Rogue sighed as she watched the two guys in front of her. Were they _seriously_ debating over this? Did they _really_ have to think hard about Remy and his apparent conscience? She didn't see what the big deal was.

When they had first met, they had just simply stood and stared at each other at the docks. He had absent-mindedly handed her a glowing card that had been a half-assed attempt at blowing her hand off. He seemed to know that she would toss it in time. She was still sore at him for the thought to even pass through his mind.

_Like one'o his damn cards would be what killed me…but…Ah suppose Ah should be glad he wasn' really tryin'. Ah got a feelin' he kept holdin' back in fights back then._

Somewhere between her seeing him for the first time and him kidnapping her, she had gained a lot of his memories and thoughts. She knew his full name. She knew what some of his childhood had been like. She knew that his sister-in-law Mercy was like a true sibling to him. They bickered and fussed as true siblings would, but they also had a great connection. Henri was his brother, and he trusted the man with his life, but if he was in a true pinch, he was certain Mercy would be one of the few to step in for him and help. Only Henri, Mercy and Mattie cared that much.

Rogue also knew what he thought of his position as a thief. He knew for certain that he was one of the best the world had seen. He also knew that he was above the life of a thief. Remy LeBeau was meant for greater things in his life than to take, take, take and never give.

Rogue knew that he was secretly self-conscious of what people thought of him. He was sensitive in a way that was hard to see. That was only because he'd never live it down if anyone _did see that side._ He hid his eyes from view every time he went out in public, the exception being Mardi Gras, where you could be anyone or anything and no one said a word to you. His eyes had, of course, been the main instigator of grief in his life.

Waking up by blowing up your alarm clock hadn't been too good either.

Rogue knew by his memories that when he found out he was a mutant, he had been devastated. Not only did he have the Devil's eyes, now he had the Devil's touch too? Many nights, Rogue had had depressing dreams of Remy coming to a conclusion while still in his mid-teen years, just after his powers had started. He had been giving serious thought to the idea of just living alone in the mountains. He couldn't hurt anyone if there was no one around, right? He could keep the world safe by not being a functioning part of society. He wouldn't blow up forks and knives at the dinner table. He wouldn't cause lights to burst simply by turning them on, the extra energy flowing from his fingers to the wires that powered them.

He could keep his family safe if he stayed away from them, right?

Rogue could still hear his confused voice running through her head as she heard his thoughts from that time.

_Mattie…she'll be okay…she'll know she tried her best to raise me, but even _she_ can't stop someone's genes._

_Henri will be fine. He's a man. He can handle it. He'll know his little brother is safe and can handle himself just fine. I lived on my own before, and he knows I can do it again._

_Jean-Luc…he'll hate his prize pony isn't here at his disposal. What a pity for him…not…_

_Mercy…oh, no. Mercy'll be heartbroken. She…she calls me _petit frère_. I'm her _petit frère!_ What if she hates me for leavin' her?_

_Why the hell do I have to be such a freak? First my eyes, now my skin? What next? My mind? My _soul?!

Rogue shook her head, trying to dispel the thoughts that were not entirely her own. It was when these thoughts were running rampant in her mind that she remembered what he had said to her during their adventure in New Orleans: _"You and I, we could write a book about it."_ They had a lot more in common than most people realized. She supposed that was why she felt every moment was just…wrong…without him here. She was still not fully understood by any of her peers. She just wanted someone who understood why she was the way she was.

Who better than someone who had suffered like she had?

Who better than someone who was most definitely on her side?

Who better than the only _man_ (because let's face it; Scott was no man. Not by a long shot,) who had captured her undivided attention? Who still held on to her with ghost touches that were never real? Who…

Rogue drew in a shaky breath as she diverted her thoughts from that line. She'd best not finish, lest she wanted to wind up as one of the many women that _man_ left in a line, waiting to have their chance with him. If she confessed to herself how she truly felt, then it was finalized and it would be all she could think about. When it got that bad, she got stupid and opened her mouth. That stupid, treacherous mouth would then blurt out everything she tried to keep secret, and that _man_ was the last who needed to know _that_ secret.

Rogue sighed, dread filling the parts of her that weren't filled with anticipation at leaving to retrieve him.

Being a teenager sucked.


	7. Chapter 6

Folks, I am so sorry for the late update. I've been staying with my sister for about a month now. It was only planned to be a night or two; not a month. Ive had my laptop to write, so I could finish this. But I was having so much fun, I forgot about writing for a bit. Thank you ALL for being so patient and whatnot. (especially airo25writes. You were one of the few to actually inquire about when the new chapter would be up. It's a ego boost to know someone wants it enough to ask, ya know?)

You can thank Chamberlin for the Big Easy description, because I wouldn't have known what to put if she hadn't given me info about the city first ;) Thanks Chamberlin!!!!

And now folks, I bring to you a golly-whopper of a chapter: a whopping 4807 words. Yeah. That's right. Twice what normally get to make up for the delay. This chapter isn't edited so don't be too upset if you find errors.

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution or anything related to Marvel. I also don't own Watchers. That's Dean Koontz.

**~*-Chapter Six-*~**

Logan was watching Rogue nervously sift through her duffel bag one last time to make sure she had everything she needed. The kid was a wreck. She had dark bags under eyes; she kept blinking and rubbing her eyes, showing how tired she was. He figured she had been up all night packing or fretting over what she was going to say when she found Gambit.

Tch. Please. That kid didn't deserve an ounce of her worry _or_ her kindness. Rogue just had too big of a heart. Granted, she'd never admit it, but that's why he liked her so much. They were so much alike it seemed they were cut from the same cloth.

Either way, the fact still remained that Logan had yet to see a reason why Gambit should get all this attention. The only thing he could say positively about the man was that he was one hell of a fighter, but that was only because he'd been on the opposite side with Magneto. Therefore, in logic terms, if Compliment A equals positive and Disparagement B equals negative, then Compliment A plus Disparagement B equals zero. Meaning the kid really had nothing going for him.

And Logan sucked at math, and this _still_ made sense to him. Now if only Rogue could see it too. Maybe she would get over this…thing she had for the snake charmer.

_I sure hope so…_ he thought, saddened inside by her nervous tension. Rogue was never like this. She was always on top of every situation; she knew how to handle herself even when the world was falling down around her ears. Rogue was an unmoving pillar, in the figurative sense. He just couldn't see why she was in such a tizzy over this one man; a man she hadn't seen in months.

_Wow. Has it really been almost a year since then? Geez. These kids have all grown up so much._

She rushed around the room, making sure everything was in its place.

_Underwear? Check._

_Gloves? _She glanced at the two pairs of gloves dangling from the edge of her bag. _Double Check._

_Socks, pants, and shirts? Check, check and check. Okay. Ah think Ah'm done in here._

She ran her hands through her hair again before grabbing her bag from atop her bed and began the trek to the hangar where Kurt was waiting. As she stepped out of her room, she turned to see Logan and took a deep breath. He lifted a hand to her shoulder, tightening his grip just slightly.

"Ya sure ya wanna do this, kid? I mean, we ain't _gotta_ go. He's just a guy. A bad guy."

Rogue hid a smirk. Logan was always such a pessimist.

"Yeah, Ah'm sure. In fact, Ah don't think Ah've ever been so sure of anything before in my life. He belongs here, Logan." She stated matter-of-factly. She knew what went through Remy's head. She knew how he thought and what he thought of most. She knew he would, without a second thought, jump in to a burning building to play hero if it meant he'd save someone in the process. The attention was just a great bonus.

The pair continued their walk through the mansion, waving casually to anyone who happened upon them in the hallways. They stopped in the kitchen for a moment to grab some snacks and canned sodas to-go before they began again for the hangar.

Once they were inside the hangar, Kurt turned his head towards while hanging upside down from a beam in the ceiling.

"Guten Tag! I thought you would never get here! Hey, are those snacks for me? Thanks!"

He teleported in front of them and made a grab for the snack-cakes they had brought. Logan shot a hand out to grasp Kurt's wrist tightly.

"No touchin', Elf. These are for the trip down, and only then. Not before."

Kurt jutted out his lower lip in a comical pout as he felt Rogue's gloved hand pat his cheek lovingly as a sister would.

"Oh, ya poor thing. Ya didn't get your Between-Mid morning-And-Pre lunch-Snack. Ya must be starvin', poor baby." She coddled him sarcastically.

He gave her a not-so-intense glare before breaking down in to chuckles as he walked with her to the X-Jet.

Once they were inside, Logan called back to them.

"Seatbelts on?" His gruff voice asked.

They both nodded and hummed an affirmative response. At this, Logan began flipping switches and toggles as they heard the engines start and the jet tremble with the sudden energy and power pushed into its being.

In a few short and rumbling moments, they were air born.

**~O*- New Orleans -*O~**

"C'mon, LeBeau. Don' tell us ya've gon' soft now!"

Remy grinned at the men around the small table. Of course he hadn't. He just wasn't as heartless as he used to be. There was a difference.

Unfortunately for these men, his heart didn't give a damn what happened to them. He threw in a small wad of cash from his ever-growing pile of income. This was only game four after all.

"Raise ya five hundred."

He kept his face empty for the remainder of the hand. No cutting, snide remarks about the players' mamas and their weight problems; no questioning of sexuality (or lack thereof for a couple of the guys); and certainly no bragging, but that was a personal rule. Never talk big about what you _yourself_ have. If you did, Lady Luck would gladly take a crap on your game-mojo for a while. It had always been a little superstition of his.

He let one card fall towards the dealer, asking for another in its place. He placed it in his hand and took a look. On the outside he was still quiet, stoic and no one was the wiser. On the inside, however, he was laughing as hard as he could. These men didn't stand a chance.

He looked around the table gauging everyone else's reactions to the hands they had been dealt. One man's poker face was just awful. In fact, suffice to say it didn't even exist. He had a crap hand. Remy inwardly grinned. One down, four to go.

The next man's breath was held as he waited for his two cards he had called for. He slid them from the table to his hands eagerly. His eyes widened a fraction before the air in his lungs left him swiftly but silently. Two down, three to go.

Man number three was sweating bullets, and Remy was sure it wasn't the heat. He had had to strip his trench coat off his body not long after he had gotten here, but man number four had been wearing a white tank top the whole time. In conclusion, Remy was happy to see another person floundering at the table while trying to be inconspicuous of their hand. He just loved the flounder-ers. It was a boost to his already-inflated ego.

The fourth man held his face like a pro. Remy was unable to tell if the man was happy with his hand or screwed to hell. _It wouldn' matter anyway_, Remy thought as he took another glance at his cards. Three down, two to go.

Man number five just sighed and threw his cards in.

"Fold," He said in a disappointed tone.

_Wise move, mon ami. Save yourself the embarrassment of bluffin' against my hand._

The dealer grabbed the folder's cards and placed them at the bottom of the stack remaining in front of him.

"Ev'ryone else?"

The first man flipped his cards face up to show the table his one pair of threes, diamond and spade, along with his five of clubs, an eight of diamonds and a six of spades.

_Ouch. Dat's gotta hurt ya, buddy._

The second man laid his cards face up to reveal his low straight, ending with a seven of clubs.

Remy just grunted and shook his head.

The third man looked around the table nervously before his jittery hands placed his cards on the table; a three-of-a-kind with nines in hearts, spades and clubs, with an eight of spades and a three of clubs.

_Poor guy,_ Remy thought. Then he chuckled to himself as he realized the double meaning.

_Heh. Literally a _poor_ guy. After dis game, his wife's gonna be huntin' his head 'cause he cleaned out their bank account in one night._

Man number four still had his blank face on, never showing any sign of giving way to weakness.

_Good face, mon frère, but yer game's a little off._

Number four dropped his cards on the table to show the others. A high straight ending in the ten of diamonds was all he had. It held nothing to Remy's hand, the grand thing that it was.

Remy smiled amicably to all the men at the table. He slowly splayed his winning had across the table, taking time and effort to make sure the cards were straight and that everyone could see them clearly.

"Gentlemen, it's been a pleasure, but I believe this takes the pot."

A Royal Flush of Hearts lay before him. He placed his hands upon the table, looking each man square in the eyes. He gave a nod to them all, giving his sportsmanly "_Good Game"_ bit to everyone present before he scooped his arms around the pile of cash in the center of the table and raking it all to a waiting box by his side. He would organize it before he left the bar.

This game was just another notch on his belt as the Untitled Poker-Champion of New Orleans. One more reason they call him Gambit.

Moments later he was strolling out of the bar, a grin spread across his face. Tonight had been fun. It had been filled with more gambling and more drinking. That was the entire world needed; to get shitfaced and gamble all their money away so there wouldn't be anything left to fight over. Hey, he was all for that plan, seeing as he doubted he'd be one of the ones losing.

His grin widened. Being arrogant was fun and all, but even more fun was the knowledge that you weren't just being arrogant; you were speaking the cold, hard truth.

His hand absent mindedly patted his right coat pocket where he felt his large wad of bills resting. A great finish tonight with a grand total of $3,460.28. He'd been goofing off earlier on in the game and had thrown in his loose change as his bet to make the others irritated. Boy had it worked. Three men had left the game after that, claiming they didn't want to play with some kid who didn't take it seriously. If only they knew what playing card games did to him. But then again, they should have known better than to get in to a game with a known-winner. He wasn't nationally famous or anything, but New Orleans bar hoppers knew the name Remy LeBeau very well. After introducing himself, those guys had had plenty of time to bail out before things got sticky for them. $800 of his total tonight came from them.

_Suckers, ha ha._

He reached in to his left breast pocket for his smokes while turning to the left to take the shortcut back to his apartment. The alleyway was only three blocks from his home. He could already hear the street band playing its all-nighter gig outside the tavern just across the street. He could smell the bourbon mixing with the different foods being served to people at the street tables. It was pleasant. It was home. But it lacked something.

_Another night of boredom,_ he thought with a sigh. Just as he was about to place the cigarette to his lips, he heard something shuffle behind him. As he moved to turn his head, he caught a glimpse of red and white and black before hearing _"No!"_ Then the smell hit him. Acrid with the smell of rotting eggs or something else just as unpleasant, he choked on his breath before a cool, smooth hand found its way to his bare cheek.

Instantly, he was out like a light, collapsing to the pavement below. His body fell with a thud.

He didn't hear the shrieking and screaming that followed his descent in to unconsciousness.

**~*O-Just before this unfortunate little incident-O*~**

"Ya got that, Kurt? No talkin'!" Rogue exclaimed in a loud-whisper. They had been trudging through the whole city looking for the man since they'd gotten there two hours before. Alleyways, roads, diners; Logan was even checking the bars for them. They'd still had no luck.

Kurt grumbled as he nodded. He crossed his arms in a pouting manner.

_Everyone always picks on the blue fuzzy guy. Why me?_

Of course, the Cajun could just drop dead now or something and save Kurt the trouble of being out so late without a pre-midnight snack. The thief owed him $1.07 for the cost of his cheeseburger that was going cold in the jet. His stomach rumbled and Rogue turned her head, her eyes wide as her gaze travelled to his tummy.

"My Gawd, Kurt. Shut that thing up, would ya? Ah feel like Ah'm being stalked by a Watcher or somethin'."

Kurt meant to stop what he was doing so he could frown at her, but a movement behind her drew his attention away from his snappy sister. Rogue turned away from Kurt so she could see what had attracted his attention. She froze as she caught the sight of a tan trench coat. It was being worn by a figure that was making its way away from them. She saw a fingerless-gloved hand reach down to pat a pocket, almost adoringly it seemed. She saw the mop of brown hair that rested on the person's head. Kurt had no doubt who that was and an idea had formed in his head, but he'd have to be quick; there was hardly any time to act it out.

Without saying anything to Rogue, he swiftly reached a hand out and grabbed on to one of her gloves, snatching it off of her before she could say anything. He faintly heard her gasp of surprise, but he didn't care. He took the two steps forward he needed to reach her. Kurt let his hands rest on her covered arms--

"No!"

--And he teleported to just behind the nightwalker. Kurt forcefully grabbed Rogue's bare hand by the wrist and pitched her whole body forward as he brought her hand closer to the bare skin of Remy LeBeau's cheek. He could feel her resisting, trying to pull away from him and from Gambit at the same time. The moment her hand made contact with Remy's cheek, the young man had turned and caught a glimpse of his attackers. The shock was present on his face for the whole second he remained conscious before he collapsed in the alleyway; a heap of flesh and muscle to lie at Rogue's feet.

Kurt took a few steps back, his eyes wide as he realized what he'd just done. The Professor was teaching his students to never use their gifts against innocent people with malicious intent. The Cajun Thief hadn't been doing anything but walking in an alleyway at night.

_I just didn't want to hear his stupid excuses and lies again. I didn't want Rogue to fall for his cheap charm. I was protecting Rogue!_

…_Wasn't I?_

He lifted his hands in front of him so his eyes could gaze upon the guilty appendages. His eyes lifted to see Rogue stumbling with her hands clutching her head. She was screaming about the pain, and '_Kurt! Why would ya…? How could ya…?'_

Kurt was by her side in an instant. He tried to grip her arms lightly, but couldn't make his hands rest on her arms long enough without her slapping them away.

"What did you do?! Why did you make me do that, Kurt? He never had a chance!"

Kurt looked around nervously. He was so distraught that everything was swimming in his vision.

"I…I-I didn't want him to get a chance to lie to you again. I didn't want him to hurt you. I-I just…"

Rogue flipped her head up letting her piercing glare settle on her brother. He fumbled for words as his eyes caught her furious green orbs.

"Hurt me?! _Hurt me?!_ Kurt! That was a sucker punch if Ah ever saw one! You got him when he wasn't lookin'! He couldn't defend himself against you _or_ me with his back to us! And you _knew_ that! Didn't you?! He's not gonna hurt me! How many times do Ah have to say it? And thanks to you, Ah know for a fact he wasn't gonna hurt me! He hasn't thought of nothin' _but_ me it seems for the past three months. Do you wanna know why only three months?" she exclaimed, very irate. Her face glowed red, just as her eyes glowed green amidst the recent change from white to black sclera. He didn't have much time to realize just how crazy this looked on her. He only had enough time to save his own hide.

"Wh-why?" His voice was meek and small compared to her furious roars in the quiet night. He inwardly shuddered at the comparison. She had never been so angry with him before.

"Because he left Bayville three months ago. Do you know why he was there?"

Kurt slowly shook his head.

"He was keepin' his promise to me," she said quietly. That fact had finally been thrown around her head enough that it made sense to her now.

Remy hadn't lied to her. He had kept his promise. He had stayed away from her and watched over her personally.

She saw the nights he had spent outside her window; the days he had spent sneaking around her high school, slipping through doorways and climbing up trees just to keep up with her class schedule. He hadn't left her side until three months ago and she had never been the wiser.

She felt his self-loathing for everything that he was; thief, womanizer, cheater…mutant. The biggest question from his youth played through her mind once more:

_First I had the Devil's eyes. Now I've got the Devil's touch too? Why couldn't my eyes have been enough? I can hide them with shades or contacts, but I can't hide blowing up a fork in a restaurant._

'_Why me?_' was what it all came down to.

The man had felt been tortured most of his life for something he couldn't help, and because of this he had settled in to being a thief because who else would take him in? The outside world had proven that it didn't want him, but this family was willing to take him in and teach him how to steal. It was a way of life they were letting him be a part of.

Everything had been fine with learning how to steal until Mattie had absent-mindedly told him, '_Remy, chile, you're heart's too big fo' ya chest. Ya just wanna help th' worl', dontcha, boy? Dat's my lil' baby boy, Remy, out to save the day, huh?'_ He had only been eleven at the time, and responded in kind:

'_Nuh-uh, Tante Mattie! I wanna beat everyone up! I wanna be strong! I'm tired o' Theo tellin' me I'm too little to help out, or Emile sayin' he's gonna be bigger dan me! I'm gonna be bigger dan all'o dem!'_

Mattie had just smiled her wise smile as she bent at the waist to pat Remy's chubby little cheek.

'_Remy, you're gonna do a lot for dis world. I can feel it. And you know better dan to tell Mattie no, dontcha honeychile? 'Sides, boy, you'll always be my baby boy. Jean-Luc has Henri, Sophie has Theo, and Serge has Mercy, so can I have you?'_

Remy nodded happily. If it made Mattie happy, then yes. She could have whatever he could give her. From that moment on, Remy LeBeau had become known as Mattie's Son.

Rogue flitted through the passing memories she had gathered from tonight's incident.

A young Remy hiding in a tree as Mattie and Jean-Luc tried to find him. He hadn't meant to break that plate. Now they were going to beat him just as the orphanage caretakers had done to him for even smaller accidents. When they had finally found him, he curled in to a ball at the base of the tree. He waited for the beating and was shocked when instead he felt Mattie's big, warm arms surround him gently. She began cooing in his ear softly.

"_My dear baby boy. What did dose people do to ya? Did dey hurt you, baby? Your Tante Mattie won't ever hurt you like dey did. Never._"

Remy had cried in her arms then. Rogue's cheeks became wet with tears at the astounding emotions that poured out of that memory. Remy had finally found a safe haven.

Next she saw a beautiful, busty blonde, all leg and breast as she strutted to Remy. Rogue felt a twinge of jealousy at seeing someone so beautiful in his life. The twinge left as the rest of the scene played out.

"_Well, well. If it ain't Remy LeBeau, my future mari."_ A sadistic smile crept along the woman's mouth as she said this. Rogue felt Remy anger like a hot flame in her belly.

"_Whatcha want Belladonna? I ain't got not'in' to say to ya til Sunday."_

The smile got bigger.

"_And den you'll be sayin' 'I do' to me. Dat's all I need."_

Remy huffed.

"_I'll believe it when I see it. Til den, get outta my way."_

Bella would concede for now. She knew she had him under her thumb and there was nothing he could do about it. Too bad she never thought he'd pick a fight the day of their wedding. The next day, after their unsuccessful trading of vows, he announced his resignation from the Guild. The day after that, he was gone to New York.

Rogue felt a swell of pride settle in her gut that she could only assume was his own for his strength to leave his home behind.

Rogue then saw herself through a window. His thoughts raced through her head.

_Well, well. De cherie has some traits in common wit' her roomy. Keep dem claws out chere. Scratch his eye out. Damn that Cyclops. He needs to keep his mouth shut. I oughta teach Scooter a lesson. Dat's _not_ how you treat a lady. 'Specially a southern belle like her._

Rogue remembered that day; Scott had been reprimanding her for not doing as well as the others during their DR session that day. She had tried explaining to him that the voices in her head had been exceptionally loud that day and she wasn't fit for a session. He wouldn't take no for an answer, probably assuming she was just trying to skip out on it. He didn't hear Sabertooth roaring in her head, or Logan yelling back at '_the Big Bad Kitty Cat'_. Kurt had been trying to get them both to stop and Kitty was whining about the noise. Remy's voice had been the only good thing, and even saying 'Good' was pushing it.

"_Cherie! Maybe you'd like to come on down to the Bayou. I promise I'll show ya a better time than last time."_

She was still trying to remember how she got _his_ voice in her head.

What Rogue didn't remember about that day was Remy being there, in a tree outside the kitchen, peering in to through the window. The anger she felt through him was something she didn't expect. This was even before he had taken her to The Big Easy. This was when he was supposedly watching her.

Well, he'd done one hell of a job if his memory served her correctly. He'd even been a witness to one of her many arguments with their 'Oh, Fearless Leader'. And even though he was technically supposed to be on the bad guy's side, he had been on _her_ side the whole time. He had watched her and in that time had grown to know her as no one else had. She began to understand why he had opened up to her on their trip. They truly were two of a kind.

The memory took her back to Magneto's hideout, sitting on a couch and laughing and picking with John and Pete. Everything was fine, but when Magneto and Sabertooth entered the room all the warmth and laughter seemed to die.

"_Boys. I believe I told you all to be at the docks today. Why is it that you're still here?"_

"_Uhh…because we're lazy and don't feel like it?" John replied in a cheeky manner._

_Magneto hardened his gaze on Pyro._

"_So am I to assume, St. John Allerdyce, that you _like_ prison? That you want to go _back_?"_

_John froze and his eyes widened as he gulped. Rogue felt a surge of anger that could only be Remy's. She felt the uneasiness of his two friends in the room. Pete shuffled his feet and pretended not to exist. Pyro plopped himself down on the couch next to Remy._

"_And you, Mr. LeBeau. What do you have to say for yourself?"_

_Rogue's temper began flaring. Magneto was a condescending asshole. She could see why the boys had been glad to get away from him so quickly; could understand why Wanda hated him so much._

"_Ain't got not'in to say t' ya. Ya wan' us gone, we gone."_

_Rogue felt herself (Remy) stand; could see him turn his gaze to his comrades. He gave them meaningful nods, and they filed out of the room._

"_Oh and Gambit. I want you to take a special look at the newest girl on the team. One Rogue Darkholme. I believe you'll find her to be a special case."_

_Remy just nodded and continued as though Magneto had said nothing._

The scene flashed to that of the docks.

_She was sitting on a crate waiting for the right moment. She began shuffling her deck of cards nervously._

'_What does Magneto want wit' dis Rogue girl? Whatever it is, it can't be good. I jus' hope she can fight.'_

_Remy cocked his head to the side as a sound reached his ears; a small, light footstep. He grinned._

'_Showtime.'_

_He snuck around the crates, watching with interest as the shadow of the girl crept closer. When he was sure she was close enough, he turned the corner, only to come face to face with a beautiful pair of pale green eyes. They were wide, and surrounded by dark makeup. Full lips gasped and formed an 'O', the shade of a dark blossom and they looked to be just as soft. He was thankful he'd had the mind to put his contacts in before leaving the compound; he'd hate to scare off something so pretty so soon. He heard shouting in the distance and was brought back to the task at hand. He slowly lifted a card, not caring which one as long as it wasn't his Leading Lady. He tipped the card in her direction, not once losing eye contact with her. As her petite hand grasped the card, he grinned. He wanted to see her again. Before he let the card go, he brought some of the charge back in to his body. He hadn't wanted to hurt her, just spook her. He could go back and tell Magneto he tried. As long as he got paid, he didn't care if he completed missions word for word._

_Magneto could kiss his—_

"Rogue! What's wrong?"

Kurt looked up just in time to see Logan running towards them, a wild fire burning in his eyes. He was ready to kill.

_He must have heard Rogue screaming…oops._

"What the hell happened here? And is that…? Aww geez, you two. I walk away for a split second and you nearly kill the damn guy. What's the issue Stripes? I thought you said he was good."

Rogue growled as she lifted her hands from her head. Her glare settled on Kurt.

"Ah did. _Someone_ must not'a heard me clear."

Logan looked to Kurt.

"You did this? I thought we agreed not to jump him."

Kurt looked to the ground nervously.

"He made me do it, Logan. He teleported me and made me use a bare hand on Remy. Remy never stood a chance."

Logan growled.

These kids were so stupid sometimes.

He glared at Kurt.

"You're carryin' him to the jet as punishment."

Kurt groaned.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution, X-Men The Animated Series, X-Men The movies, or The X-Men Comics. I'm not that rich.

Well, folks, I had a bit of a scare a few days back. My laptop crashed; thought for sure I'd lost everything. Even this completed chapter. Yep, it was done sometime last week, but I hadn't done final editing, so I left it sittin there for a while. Then my comp crashed, and I cried a good half hour, sitting on my stairs with a box of kleenexes (dont own those either, you picky copyright-complaint folks). Thankfully, everything was recovered that I asked the comp-fixer-upper to find for me, and he fixed my comp. :)

So with a huge smile I give you the completed Chapter 7 of Unstoppable. Thank my local hottie who fixed my comp ;)

~*- Chapter Seven-*~

Remy searched through the pockets of his jacket for something, grumbling when he was unable to find it. He started sifting through his pants pockets, cursing as he came up empty handed there too.

Gambit was smirking, curious yet finding the young man's expressions highly amusing.

"Wha's de matter, mon ami? Can' find whatcha need?"

Remy looked crossly towards Gambit, who seemed to be fighting back a grin. He frowned, shooing Gambit away with one hand while his other frantically searched through all his pockets again.

Gambit rolled his eyes and looked straight ahead once more. Honestly, the boy had no manners. Gambit shook his head, smirking once again.

"Can' find my smokes. Got my cards, staff, extra gloves, wallet, but no smokes!" Remy exclaimed.

Gambit gave Remy a cheesy smile.

"You mean…dese?" His hands flourished with a show of skill and from his hand, a pack of cigarettes emerged. Remy's jaw dropped as he floundered for words.

Remy just gave Gambit a look that told him to clearly hand them back over to their rightful owner.

Gambit gave a deep chuckle before shaking the pack at Remy, as though he were scolding him.

"Rogue don' like ya doin' dis, homme. Ya gonna have ta stop soon."

Remy frowned. Rogue didn't like it? Then why was she around the Wolverine so much? She didn't seem to mind _him_ smoking.

"Why do I gotta quit? If she don' like it, den I won' do it near her."

Gambit shook his head.

"She'll still smell it on ya. I'm tellin' ya. She don' like it."

Remy pouted as he reached for the pack in his guide's hand.

"Den at least lemme finish dis pack while I'm here."

Gambit shook his head and hid the pack in one of his many pockets. Remy grumbled, stalking past Gambit to continue on their way to their next destination.

Remy took only a few steps before he heard something and stopped. His head cocked to the side, he let his trained ears pick up on voices that were speaking about him. He could catch slips of Logan's gruff voice mixing with Rogue's sassy drawl as they argued back and forth.

"He had no right!"

"And I'm not sayin' what he did was _right_. I'm jus' sayin' I can see where he's comin' from!"

"So ya gonna take _his _side in this? Is that it? Does everything Ah say not get through to you two, or is it just now? _Gambit wasn't gonna hurt me!_"

Remy walked to the edge of the swirling colors. It was as though a clear pool had formed on the side, sort of like a window with no frame. He could see Rogue and Logan standing in the jet, arms flying to accentuate their meanings. The blue fuzzy one was standing off to the side, smartly staying out of the quarrel between his teammates. A couple of times, Remy saw Rogue motion to the blue boy, and when she did, he flinched and turned away as though in shame.

"So you would've done the same thing?"

Logan shook his head.

"No, I would've knocked him out myself and not used you to do it. And for using Rogue like that, Elf, you get two months extra DR sessions. You should'a known better."

Kurt sighed and nodded glumly.

Remy saw that Rogue was downright _fuming_ over whatever had happened. She sighed deeply and fisted her gloved hands in her hair before making her way to the back. He watched as she knelt next to a form lying on the emergency cot in the back. Her hands rested on the edge of the cot, and she stared ruefully at the figure.

"My Gawd, Remy. Ah'm so sorry. If Ah had known they'd act like this, Ah would've left ya alone," she whispered." If Ah had known that this would happen…Ah wouldn't have come down here. Ya don' need this in ya life too. Ya got enough problems without us addin' to'em. When ya wake up, if ya don' wanna come wit' us, Ah'll understand. Ah won't bother ya no more. Ah can' promise Ah won't try to put up a fight, but Ah'll understand."

With that, she brushed her gloved fingers across his forehead and down his cheek, stopping to rest on his jaw. Her thumb rubbed small circles around his goatee before she stood to sit in the chair next to cot.

_Ah be damned if these two are gonna get near him again._

Remy felt his heart warm tenderly at her show of affection. She had never shown this side to anyone but those she truly cared about. Even most of the people she lived with had never seen this from her. She was even offering him a way out of going with her after she had come all this way. Just for him.

He looked on to her comrades and saw their saddened confusion over her actions. The Wolverine had clearly heard her talking to the young man unconscious on the cot, and he hadn't liked what he had heard.

_It wasn' so much what she said,_ Remy thought,_ but how she said it dat's gettin' to me._

Remy turned to look at Gambit. He had a wistful, dazed look on his face. Gambit's eyes slowly trailed over to Remy's own matching orbs. He spoke softly.

"Remy, ya a lucky man. Not all the worlds have people like her. 'Course, not every world has someone like you either. You're determined to make her happy, aren't ya? If not, lemme know now so I don't waste anymore time here dan I need to."

Remy took another look back at Rogue, who was keeping her station by his side. She had crossed one leg over the other and was reading another book, waiting on him to wake up. Remy turned back to Gambit and nodded.

"She's worth it. She wouldn' be stayin' by my side if she wasn'."

Gambit nodded, stepping closer to the make-shift window. He lifted a hand to the pool, letting his fingers trail over Rogue's face and arms.

"She's beautiful, garcon. And she's loyal to ya, and ya weren' even dere. She seems like a great person."

Remy nodded.

"She is. She wan's to save de world anyway she can; take it on her shoulders so no one else has to suffer anymo'. She completely forgets about herself and her own happiness so ot'ers can be safe. She's only sev'nteen and she's already been a major part of savin' de world t'ree times."

Gambit continued to look at to Rogue's eyes, turned downward to her book, only to lift and check on Remy's condition every so often. The care and attention she spent on him showed Gambit everything he needed to see. These two were important figures in their world; they just didn't know it yet. His mind took him back to his Professor's study, where the wise man was sifting through a book on his desk.

_He had been told by Iceman that the Professor wanted to see him. Gambit felt it odd, seeing as usually when the man needed something he called on Jean, Scott or Ororo's help. Either way, Gambit obliged the man by showing up at his study's door, and knocking gently. He turned the knob and pushed the door open after hearing the man tell his guest to come in._

"_Ya wanted to see me, Monsieur Prof?"_

_Charles Xavier smiled and nodded, waving his hand for the tall Cajun to enter._

"_Please shut the door behind you, Remy. I have important matters to discuss with you."_

_Remy felt his brow pucker in confusion. He hadn't been dumb enough to leave a clue behind in what the other occupants were deeming 'The Case of the Pilfered Peanut Butter' had he? He had his excuse (an honest one at that!). Rogue was hungry. She wanted a Peanut Butter and Banana sandwich. Remy, being her lover, had felt it his duty to make his woman happy and had wandered in to the kitchen late at night to make her desired sandwich. In the process, he had decided that the peanut butter would taste wonderful on different parts of her body, so he had brought the whole container upstairs with him. When she questioned his motives behind bringing the peanut butter with him, he answered simply:_

"'_cause everyone needs to try somet'ing new ever' once in a while, and what better time den when most ever'one else is gone on a mission?"_

_As he stood in Xavier's study, he smiled at the memory of that night. The Professor clearing his throat brought Remy back to the present._

"_Can I help ya, Prof?"_

_Xavier smiled that kind, fatherly smile and nodded to the book lying on his desk._

"_I have found something that I believe will be an interesting concept to you. You, of most everyone else here, have an interesting mind. Things do not seem to rattle and surprise you as they do the others. I think I may have something that you need to see."_

_Remy felt his brows pucker together again. He took graceful, deliberate steps towards the man's desk, looking over Charles's shoulder to the book before him._

_It seemed to be written as a diary, but his and Rogue's names seemed to be the focus of this entry._

Entry #23:

Another dream haunted my mind last night. This time, it seemed to be that young thief, Remy LeBeau and my own daughter, Rogue, but it wasn't the Rogue I know. I saw them fighting against each other one moment, and the next they were standing together for a picture. The other X-Men surrounded them, all smiling or frowning for the picture.

As though from another world, I saw the thief again, only he was older; much older. He was alone in New Orleans, as The Witness. His heart had become black from so much distress and trauma throughout his life. He had lost his precious love, and had become an old hermit. He had been but a legend to remaining denizens of the world; Apocalypse's world.

My mind's eye flashed to another scene, another world. I begin wondering at this point just how many worlds truly exist. Another Remy LeBeau, another Rogue Darkholme. This time, though, they are older than their teenage counterparts, but much, much younger than Remy's elderly form. This Rogue seemed to look more like my Rogue than the others. They are, I'm estimating, around thirty years of age give or take a few years. He is following her everywhere, trying his hardest to gain her affections. She is pushing him away, not allowing him to come too close for fear of hurting him. She tells him he is stupid for trying anything with her; asks if he knows just what she does and why she is at the mutant mansion. He claims to have full knowledge of her powers, though I question that statement as he begs her for a kiss.

Another vision drifts across my mind, and I see another Remy LeBeau look to another Rogue, apologizing for wasting her time; for making her think he would stick around. He claims he tried to make her happy, but he just didn't see it lasting between them. Tears are rolling down Rogue's face as she tries to comprehend his words. For some reason, I hear her tearful thoughts drifting through my mind:

_If even Remy LeBeau gives up on me, then why am Ah even here? If that man doesn't even think it'll happen, and his stubbornness wore off, then why am Ah still breathing? Ah'll be nothin' but miserable. Alone. Untouchable. If even Remy LeBeau doesn' wan' me, then who will?_

I feel her heart breaking as she nods slowly, turning to look away from him. The next sight I get is that same Rogue flying through the air, wind whipping through her hair. She has made up her mind to isolate herself. She refuses to be hurt and used anymore. She refuses to feel close to someone, to give them the power to break her like that again. She arrives at her destination, a barren, frozen wasteland. I feel it important to note that at the end of this vision, both Remy LeBeau and Rogue Darkholme were deceased. She died from freezing and malnutrition; he by his own hand after hearing of her death. Apparently, he had left so she could be happy with another man who could touch her. The problem was she didn't love that man, nor did he love her as she needed to be loved.

I feel my heart reach out to her's in sympathy. I can not stop this from happening, her demise. I feel there is a way to reach these worlds I see, but I fear I will not find them in time to help them prosper as they should. These deaths, I believe, were not meant to happen.

My theory on this matter is that every choice one makes has an impact on the world, whether it be a small result or life altering, and even may go so far as to be world-impacting. Hopefully tonight, I will have more dreams along these lines so that I may better understand what these thoughts, visions and dreams are.

Irene Adler

Writing as

Destiny

_Charles turned his head to look at Remy, who was in shock and awe._

"_There is more, Remy. Would you like to see?"_

_Remy turned his Devil's gaze to the Professor, nodding. He was determined to find out more about Miss Adler's visions about himself and his Lady Love._

_Xavier turned the page._

Entry #24

Just as I predicted, I had more dreams. These were of the younger LeBeau boy and Rogue. They were twenty-seven and twenty-five, respectively. Instead of his usual fire and coal eyes, he had a deep hazel. The two of them were lying together in a field of flowers, acting as every young couple should. Her head was rested on his shoulder as his arm was around her shoulders. They were very much young and in love. The content smiles on their faces told me they thoroughly enjoyed each other's company, not needing anything more than what they had then.

He asks her if she is thirsty, and she nods. He begins to ask her what she wants and instead of words flowing from her mouth, I see her hands lifting and her fingers begin talking for her. He smiles, knowing exactly what she asks for. This Rogue was mute, and Remy LeBeau still stood by her side, lover and best friend. Another flash came to me, and I see these two when they were but small children.

He is sitting on her bed, consoling her and wiping her tears with his chubby little boy hands. He is telling her the words she longs to hear most.

"_Marie. Bobby's jus' stupid! He don' know ya like I do. He don' know what he's missin'! We have more fun dan anybody in de whole world! And ya know de best part," he asked, his hazel eyes searching her own tearful green. I watch as she shakes her head, sniffling and wiping her nose with the back of her hand. I see a wide, heartwarming smile stretch across his face._

"_We don' even need words to know what we talkin' bout. We jus' dat close."_

_His hands begin reaching for her own, and they meet._

I don't know what it is with this LeBeau boy, but I've never Rogue smile so much as when she is around this boy/young man/man. He makes her something I never saw until now: happy.

Before I could truly enjoy something as innocent and true as a child's love, I am swept away to another vision.

This is another teenager form of the two. They are a little older now, but still so much themselves it's amusing to watch. The young man stands by her side, an arm wrapped around her midsection. She is smiling as she tries to push him away with a hand. Somehow, I know in this world she is a mutant. I know his eyes mark him as a mutant as well. She wears dark clothes and dark makeup, while he wears that trench coat just as every other form did, save for the children.

But the strangest part is she is without her gloves. He isn't wearing any either. I watch his face lower as his hands come up to her face, turning her towards him. He smiles lovingly towards her and she reciprocates. I feel my heart skip a beat as understanding comes to me. Something explains quietly in my mind why it is he can touch her. He is different then the other mutant forms of himself.

My theory has changed.

I believe, without a doubt, that every world has every person. I believe that every interaction between two people in one world means the same people will meet in every other world. I also believe that these two are meant to be; fated; destiny, if you will.

But something in this world feels different. Before I can comprehend the meaning, I leave the two lovers kissing in a wooded area only to arrive in the same spot, some years later.

I see them again. He is as handsome as ever, and she as beautiful as every other form. They are fighting. Not against each other, but together against a common enemy.

This seems to be another mutant, perhaps an estranged Morlock.

I watch, in awe, as the two of them fight with grace and agility rarely seen. She flies in the air only to dive and attack from above; he runs, bo staff stretched out to its fullest, and spins, delivering an attack to the enemy's midsection. I hear bones crunch and break under the pressure. They are a force not to be reckoned with.

The scene flashes once more and I see the streets of New York. Sentinels march, searching for the common enemy they all share: Mutants.

I see the man with the metal claws run and jump on one, tearing his way to the main energy core only to rip his hand back out, full of cords I believe must be necessary. The Sentinel falls, lifeless to the pavement. The red light of its eyes dies out.

I turn to see a blue creature with a tail teleporting around another Sentinel. He kicks it at every spot he teleports to, but before the metal monstrosity can get a lock on him, he teleports away again only to show back up somewhere else and kick it again. I watch the blue creature grin.

"_Mein schweister sends her regards. She had another one of you to tend to."_

My body glides along the ground swiftly, finding more of Rogue's comrades fighting the Sentinels. The large metal man tears piece after piece off one Sentinel while a woman walks _through_ another's leg, coming out the other side with wires and computer chips. The Sentinel falls. The woman then runs through its chest plate, emerging once more out the other side with more wires and chips.

I turn to see a well-built man shoot a large beam from the visor across his eyes, and a beautiful red head flying to their Sentinel's head. She places her hands on either side of her head and focuses. Not a moment later, I see the Sentinel's head float up from its remaining body. Its eyes die. The body falls.

Gliding above the ground once again, I come to stop in front of two Sentinels who have they red gaze settled on the two figures in between them. The people they are focused on are back to back, one holding her stance as though she plans to fight hand to hand with one Sentinel, while the other figure is holding his staff and a hand of cards.

I hear them communicate over the wreckage.

"_Okay, Sugah. Ya ready?"_

I see her smile as he grins. They can't even see each other and they know what the other is doing. It's amazing.

"'_Course, Cherie. You know dis ol' Cajun was born ready."_

And just like that, they take off to their respective enemies. She flies, and he runs so fast it _looks_ like he's flying. She picks random spots to hit, though they seem to be different weak points in the robot's frame.

He deftly climbs the creature's leg, hopping from one spot to the next, never stopping. Everywhere he goes, he slips a charged card in a crease where the metal frame was not welded together. Once he reaches the top, he places the remaining deck in the neck of the metal beast. He leaps backwards from the Sentinel, landing on the pavement, the force of his fall making him kneel. His arm is stretched behind him with his staff in his clutches. A big boom is heard and felt, and in the distance I hear:

"_Way to go Gumbo!"_

I see the man before me smile and stand up. He turns to see how his love is faring in her fight, and frowns. The Sentinel has caught her and holds her tightly in his hand. She is struggling and pushing with all her might, but she is unable to release herself from its grasp. The man before me charges his staff and makes haste to her enemy. I watch as he hops up the creature's body as he did its comrade, though instead of stopping at the head, he runs down the length of its arm. When he reaches the wrist, he stabs his charged staff through the wrist joint, disabling the machine from working that hand. The fingers release the woman and she flies to her man's side, picking him up and carrying him to the neck. He tells her to drop him, and she does. He positions himself midair for a strike. His staff jabs just under the head at a downward angle. He gives an extra boost of charged energy to his staff, and I watch the head fly off. It lands some distance away and causes a tremor through the ground.

Rogue grabs him again and carries him to the ground. When they land, he wraps an arm around her while his free hand rests on her face. He pulls her in close and kisses her.

"_Ya had me worried, Cherie. T'ought I's gonna have ta live wit'out ya dere for a minute."_

She chuckles as she states wryly:

"_My hero."_

It is at this moment that something in my mind clicks.

My mind flashes back to seeing Rogue flying to the frozen wasteland, and to LeBeau killing himself soon after.

I then think to what I had just been a witness to.

_When they were finally so close that they were inseparable, they were unstoppable._

Nothing could come between a love that stretched past the physical limits. They were one mind; one heart; _one soul._ He fought against her pessimism while she kept him from burying himself in his past. They complimented each so well that they made one person whole. She wanted to be more hopeful for him; he wanted to be a better person for her. They both just wanted each other.

They were _The Unstoppable._

I feel my heart flutter in my chest as the truth and meaning behind these words comes crashing down on me.

Whoever is reading these diary entries, I pray you can find and contact your own LeBeau and Darkholme, for they may very well be the saviors of your world.

I say your world because I am certain that this information will be passed on to others from various worlds.

I bid you a pleasant future, for I fear my time is swiftly running out. I know of my own demise and I have prepared myself for its inevitability.

If you are a mutant, I will give to you the advice I should have given to my own daughter, Anna Marie: Contact a man Professor Charles Xavier. He will be the guiding light you need in this bleak and dismal war between humans and mutants. Fight for his cause and I can guarantee your safety. If you choose not to, well then…I suppose you'll just have to see.

Goodbye and pleasant futures to all who view this documentation.

Irene Adler

Writing as

Destiny

_Gambit stood slowly behind the Professor._

"_Ya mean we're…?"_

"_Infinite? Yes, it does seem that way." The Professor smiled at his own words. He was happy for the two southerners who had had such hard times in life. They had found a peace in each other that couldn't be compared to._

_Gambit absent-mindedly strolled to the chair in front of Xavier's desk. He rested his elbows on his knees and took a deep breath, burying his face in his hands._

_They were important. They were…what did that diary say?_

Unstoppable.

_Gambit lifted his red-eyed gaze to Charles. So many questions ran through his mind and he knew the Professor couldn't answer them all._

_He asked the first one that came to mind._

"_She always loves me?"_

_A nod._

"_I always love her?"_

"_It seems you both just try too hard to make the other happy and in doing so, you make each other miserable. It seems you can't live apart or you are both doomed to a sad and lonely state. Or at least that's what I have gathered from these documents."_

_Gambit nodded. His mind was racing to catch the right words he needed for the next question._

"_Professor, if…if dere's ot'er worlds, then can't we go there? I mean, isn' dere a way to get to'em?"_

_Charles laced his fingers together and rested his chin on them. He had been pondering that himself these past few days. Travelling to other countries was most of what they had done. Only a few sparing times had they attempted time travel, and only two of those were successful. But how would one travel to a whole nother world?_

"_I believe…that we may have to speak and consult a few friends to get results. What would you do if you were given the chance to travel to these worlds?"_

"_I would try to keep me from doin' somet'in' stupid."_

_Charles nodded and smiled._

"_Very good. Do you know what made me open these diaries to begin with?"_

_Gambit shook his head._

"_I had a dream, Remy. A nightmarish reality, actually. I saw one of the worlds she spoke of. I saw you, a young man who loved to cheat death. I saw Rogue, a young woman in need of someone, anyone, to stay near her; make her feel human again. I saw the picture Irene spoke of and you had an arm around Rogue's shoulders. She wasn't pushing you away so I had assumed things were well between you two in that world._

"_I was wrong, unfortunately. You wouldn't let her close. You would hurt her when you pushed her away while thinking of your past. You would think of yourself below her; unworthy of her. You fought to stay away from her so she could be happy and innocent without you tainting her very life force. She died at age twenty-one after you two had a fight. You died while on a job in Atlanta, Georgia because you had heard of her death and you were being careless. She died crying your name to save her, but you were no where near her."_

_Charles look Gambit over, seeing the apparent horror streaked across his face. Charles sighed._

"_Remy, I do not say these things to give you bad thoughts. I say them because I feel it is our duty to save these two. They _need_ us to set them on the right path. We _will _stop this from happening. Mark my words, Remy."_

_Gambit nodded solemnly._

"_I won't let ya down, Prof. You have my word. I'll fix everyt'ing."_


	9. Chapter 8

Ok, folks, I know it' been a while, and I am sooo sorry but I promise I have several good reasons for being so late.

1) there was a death in the family  
2) we lost our dog for a few days (she got out somehow, and someone called the pound on her, a 3.1 lb. Chihuahua)  
3) a couple weeks later, I had to have surgery to get my gallbladder removed, and spent two or three recovering from that  
4) my 21st b-day came up  
5)my dad's b-day  
6) my brother in law's b-day  
7) went to Jacksonville, FL (for the first time! and it was GREAT!) for a week with my sister and said Bro-In-Law.  
8) my friend's 20th b-day (visited her at her college a couple hours away and spent the weekend.)

So you see, folks, it hasnt been that I just havent been trying to, I've just been swamped lately. I know this chapter is shorter than they have been, and I'm sorry. I wanted to get more on it first, but I figured you guys had waited long enough. If any of you guys are still rading this, I am truly, terribly sorry. I just hope you can overlook my lateness.

Disclaimer: As per the usual, I don't own X-Men: Evolution, or X-men at all for that matter. I'm just a poor, penniless girl who still lives at home with mom.

Translation:

_schrecklich - Terrible (German)_

~*-09 Chapter 8-*~

Gambit sighed as the memories phased one after another in his mind. This wasn't going to be easy. The kid was willing, but was the girl?

_S'pose we'll find out eventually._

He turned to watch the young man as he peered through the wall to the scene from his own world. The boy certainly was a LeBeau. Gambit gave a quiet chuckle as he remembered seeing this kid's world. A funny group, these guys. Remy was younger than Gambit himself had been when he joined the X-Men, and Pyro was one of his best friends. And boy, what a combination those two made.

*Flashback*

_The sight he had first caught was Remy sitting on one of the large crates at the docks of a harbor, pulling plastic cards at random to ignite with his energy, tossing them away from his relaxed form as they came nearer to exploding. Rogue had been running to catch any part of the action she could, namely the source of the explosions the group had witnessed from afar. She began adjusting her X-Suit to get more comfortable in her second skin. She had slowed near the crates, looking every way she could, searching for any adversaries that would make themselves known. Finally, she shifted her body to draw herself flush against the large containers behind her. She sidled her way along the length of the container, pausing only to peek around the corner to her left. She took a deep breath and stepped around the edge, stopping when she realized she was no longer alone. Swiftly, and with a silence and grace that made Gambit proud to call Remy a fellow thief, he waited until she was standing before him to pull out a card._

_Rogue jumped at the small fright he'd caused in her. Remy stopped just short of her body, feeling the heat radiate off of her in waves. His eyes focused solely on her; his mouth tilted up in a casual smirk that seemed to come so easily for him. They seemed to lean closer, like a magnet was drawing them closer and closer still. _

_That is, until Remy left a charged card in her care. He grinned and gave a mocking salute before turning to run from her. Gambit grinned, seeing her left standing by the crates, smiling serenely with the glowing card in her grasp. She seemed to suddenly come to her senses, throwing the card away from her before it had the chance to do any real damage to her person._

Gambit sighed, pleased with what he had seen. A similar prank he had played on his own beloved crossed his mind. He grinned, more to himself than for Remy to see.

_And ya know she's still crazy 'bout ya when ya still have that effect on her._

Why, just last week, he had pulled the same prank on her again. Never to hurt her, naturally, but just to rile her up. Ruffle her feathers. Get her angry at him. A shudder of pleasure wrapped his body. Oh how he loved it when she was angry. The fire in her eyes was incomparable to anything he'd seen in his long, hard life. And oh…the love she could make when she was in such a state…

Gambit closed his eyes and forced his mind to stray away from such…distracting thoughts. He had more important things to focus on. He opened his eyes to see Remy staring at him with a very odd expression on his face.

"Mon ami…are you okay?" Remy asked, seemingly truly worried about Gambit's condition.

Gambit, for the first time in a long time it seemed, tilted his head back and let out a laugh that used all the breath he had in him.

~*- Meanwhile -*~

Rogue snorted as she gave Logan a look that didn't have to be put in to words, though she had to say it as were the rules of the game.

"Go fish."

Logan growled low in his throat, giving an idle threat to his favorite student. He reached to the middle of the table where a lonely stack of cards lay, face down. He picked up one. Rogue's turn was next.

"Ya got any fours?"

Logan's growl deepened as he threw the aforementioned card at her. She giggled as she brought a hand up to block her face from the onslaught. She collected her precious cards, kissing one while eyeing Logan. He sneered. She chuckled. The game continued.

Kurt looked on, jealous beyond belief though doing an impeccable job of hiding it. He wished he hadn't angered Rogue. Her wrath could go for days without stopping for a break.

He remembered one particular, nasty incident with Bobby. The ice boy had made the mistake of making Rogue his next target in his pranks. It had involved a good deal of lying and sneaking, but the boy had managed to confiscate Rogue's little bag of make-up. He had hidden it _somewhere_ in the mansion, not telling her where it was. His threat was that she was to help him cheat on his next English test, and then, and only then, would she get her precious bag back, all the contents unharmed and still in single, unfrozen pieces. She had promptly told him where he could shove that ice globe he kept juggling through his hands as he told her all of this. When he laughed and said she'd never see her precious purple lipstick again, she had sneered. When he said she'd never again use her pale, ivory-esque foundation, she had glared. Bobby began to chuckle nervously at this point. When the threat moved to her eye shadow, she growled. At the eyeliner, her fists clenched so tight, Kurt (a spectator in a tree above where they were standing in the yard) heard the leather of her gloves strain. Bobby's next words were:

"Your mascara-UGH!"

The mascara had been the final draw. As Rogue continued to pummel Bobby, she explained the complications of finding the perfect mascara to the young prankster. After that, her bag 'mysteriously' returned, and with it, Bobby offered his services to her as her slave (as per her request). After the fiasco was over, Rogue didn't even look at Bobby for two whole weeks.

Kurt felt a shudder pass through his body. He was _so_ glad he'd told Bobby he wouldn't join him in that particular jest. He hated to think what Rogue's fists may have done to his beautiful, blue face.

_Nein. I vould have deserved it all. I…I _used _her._

Kurt looked down, pouting to himself. He'd really done himself in this time. He'd be lucky if Rogue ever spoke to him again. He raised his yellow eyes to watch their game continue. Logan grinned as Rogue scowled, tossing a three across the table. Kurt watched her expressions, trying to gauge if it was safe for him to join in their fun, or if he should continue keeping to himself. Things seemed safe so far. She was joking and laughing with Logan again, not yelling as she had been an hour before.

The blue boy stood and began making his way to their seats oh-so-slowly. He was scared to test fate. If she was in a good mood, he didn't want a sudden movement to jerk her from it and point her hate at him.

When he was beside the table, and things still looked safe, he slowly reached out to grab another folded chair from behind Logan where they were leaning against the wall. When he tried tugging the chair back to his body, however, it wouldn't move. He tried again before grunting and looking at what was holding it back.

"Kurt, it's locked in place. Ya know, so the flight doesn't toss'em around. Here, lemme help ya with that."

Rogue appeared before him, her gentle smile and glance in his direction a wonderful auspice for his future. He saw no fists flying in his direction tonight. She crouched down, her gloved fingers fidgeting with a strap and buckle. After a few moments of contending with the buckle, the strap loosened, allowing free movement to the chairs behind it. She stood, an accomplished smile tugging at the corners of her lips. At Kurt's hesitant cough, she turned her head. She sighed as she shut her eyes and shook her head.

"Kurt, we gotta talk."

He nodded knowingly, though dreading the speech he was about to hear.

She pulled him to her chair, pushing him to take it silently before pulling another chair from the stack she had just freed. She unfolded it in front of him, sitting so her back was turned to Logan. The rough-edged man just grunted as he stood and walked to the controls, seemingly checking the altitude among other little gauges and pressure switches. Rogue silently sent him her thanks before turning back to Kurt, who was fidgeting nervously in the chair before her. A soft smile graced her lips.

"Kurt, Ah…Ah appreciate you lookin' out for me like ya do, but this…this is just too much. It's sweet that ya wanna keep me safe. It's sweet that you think that much of me to _want_ to keep me safe, even after all Ah've done to screw things up for everyone. But Kurt, when Ah say someone isn't a problem, Ah mean he's not a problem." Her brow was drawn together, pleading to him for his understanding and acceptance.

Kurt nodded, but began speaking.

"I understand, meine schwester, but you _must_ see things from my side. He hurt you. He kidnapped you. He _lied_ to you. He used you just so he could get his _schrecklich_ father out of hands even worse than Mystique's. He-"

"He showed me what a real hard life is. Compared to him, Ah had it good. Yeah, Ah was lied to. Yeah, Ah was used. But in the end, Ah had you guys with me. He didn't. He never had anyone like us with him. His true family was his brother, sister-in-law, one cousin and an aunt. That's it Kurt. That's all he had. Everyone else in that whole family wanted to use him for something. It wasn't just his father. It was _everyone_. They hurt him, more than Mystique hurt me. More than Ah will ever really know. He needs to get outta here Kurt. He'll die. He doesn't see it, but it'll kill him." Rogue whispered, knowing Kurt's pointed ears would catch every word. He would catch the saddened undertones, the desperate pleas, the quiet cries. He would understand just how important this was to her. And he did.

Kurt looked in to her pale green eyes, seeing her practically begging him to catch her thoughts. He saw a number of emotions pass through her gaze before settling on one; determination. She was determined to get the Cajun out of here. It may not look serious to him, but to Rogue this was truly a life or death situation that called for immediate action. Kurt looked over to the still-sleeping form of Remy LeBeau. The man had yet to waken, which was strange. Rogue hadn't been in direct contact with him for that long.

Kurt studied the strong jaw line (one which he himself had not been blessed with), then let his eyes roam over the tanned skin to his brown eyebrows. He took in the rest of his appearance: scruffy goatee; strong slope of his nose; high cheekbones. Yeah, Kurt had to admit, Gambit certainly had the looks the ladies loved. Kurt could see how that would come in handy when being a thief. He imagined there were plenty of women out in the world who were left without jewelry after a night with Gambit. They probably all thought they had left it in the hotel rooms. If that's even where Gambit did his thing.

Kurt shuddered. He never wanted to think that again.

He continued scoping out the rest of Gambit's appearance. Seeing as the thief was still unconscious now seemed like the perfect time. No snide remarks or joking comments about the blue fuzzy one checking him out. Kurt would adamantly deny "checking him out". That wasn't what he was doing. He was looking for physical evidence of this so called "hard life" Rogue knew so much of and he had yet to find a single clue.

"Kurt…He doesn't like ya starin' at him like that. He hates when people stare."

Kurt turned his head, eyes wide and gazing in curiosity. Confusion settled in not long after that and Rogue felt the need to answer his unspoken questions.

"He's in my head, 'member? He says ya lookin' at him like that's makin' him awful uncomfortable. He feels like he's bein' studied."

Kurt looked to Rogue's face for a sign she was joking; that this was her new temporary personality, Gambit, coming through, but no humor showed on her face. Her mouth stayed straight and her eyes were wide and doe-like. She was being serious. Sometimes it was creepy knowing you had a sister that talked to voices in her head. Kurt dismissed this thought and nodded absently, throwing one last glance to the young man lying on one of the X-Jet's emergency cots.

The man would never know just how much Lady Luck pulled through for him tonight.

~*- In the Other Domain -*~

Remy continued watching through the portal in the wall of swimming colors. Rogue was still sticking up for him. She was still watching over him; keeping a close eye on the other two in case they did something she was sure he wouldn't like, like just now. The blue, fuzzy boy had been staring at him. Receiving stares had been something he was used to, but to such extents was an oddity, unless they were from a man by the name of Nathaniel Essex. That man certainly knew how to stare a person down. He studied, analyzed, scrutinized and examined. He never _just_ stared. There was always a reason behind his ever-so astute gaze and it was never a pleasant one.

Essex had interviewed him, seeing as he only took the best offers. His services weren't cheap, and not just anyone could receive his "help". Remy LeBeau had the money and connections, the skills that would be helpful in Sinister's future endeavors. What Sinister hadn't counted on was Remy LeBeau's sense of the "Things better left the hell alone". It was a sense that had saved him time and time again and had most certainly saved his very soul that day. Thankfully, Young Remy LeBeau's instincts had kicked in and he had been smart enough to make tracks out of the waiting room when he heard the screams of other "patients" who had been in before him. He fought the guards and other patients-in-waiting as he stumbled through the corridors, finding and bursting through the exit. After many hours of wandering, he came upon a small town he recognized and immediately found a pay phone to call home to his brother, who had been against the operation the whole time. A five hour drive later found Henri LeBeau in a small town north of New Orleans. According to Remy, two towns away was where one of the good doctor's many hidden offices had been. Henri promptly began driving his little brother far, far away from what had been labeled "Remy's near-Hell experience".

Now whenever someone told Remy to go to hell (more than likely an angry boyfriend, father or brother), Remy replied, "I stood right outside de gate, homme, and lemme tell ya. It ain't as hot as everyone says it is. It was actually quite comfortable, if you could get past de screams of torture."

The exchange for not getting Sinister's help was going to be painful in years to come, but Remy was so glad to have not lain on that surgery table; to not let the madman cut open his head to access his brain. That time in his life was followed by his first doubts concerning Jean-Luc LeBeau's caring demeanor and the real reason behind his adoption in to the family of thieves. Needless to say, those doubts soon became facts, as his relationship with his father was…lacking.

Remy shook his head from those thoughts. His gaze stopped on Rogue one more time before he took a few steps backwards. He felt Gambit's heavy hand grip his shoulder. If there was anyone in any universe who understood what Remy was feeling right now, it would be this man; another version of himself, who another Rogue had wrapped around her little, pale finger. Remy's eyes never strayed from Rogue's image as he spoke.

"When will I get outta here, homme?" he asked quietly.

Gambit sighed and shrugged.

"That all depends on you, garcon. I personally think you need to see just a few more places to grasp just how drastic de changes are. Ya have t' know dat when there's a bad ending for us, it's _bad_. Whoever's in control don' hold their punches."

Remy nodded absently, watching as Rogue shifted her chair closer to his bedside again, picking up another, thicker, book, and began reading while remaining ever vigilant by his side.

"I jus' hope we don' come up on de one you caught."

Gambit nodded slowly, silently agreeing with the young man. He hoped to never see that living nightmare again.

~*- Chapter 8 End-*~

Again, guys, if any of you are still reading this, I'm so sorry for being so late.

Until I can get more words stuck together to form coherent sentences, this has been Ashmanda, over and out!


	10. AN for now folks

okay, folks.

I know this isn't what you wanted to see when you saw there was an update, but this is just to let you all know that I have every intention of finishing this. I re-read through all my reviews last night (for this story and all my others) and I literally laid on my bed and cried. I feel like I have let you all down in some way and I NEVER meant to do it.

So heres the NEW scoop:

I update in 2009 after a lot of bad stuff keeps me away for a while.

2010 I started working really hard on making chapter 10 a-freaking-mazing.

October 2010, my great grandma dies.

January 2011 (and heres the BIGGEST reason I havent updated) my laptop crashes and I lose EVERYTHING. Including chapter 10.

September 8, seven days after my birthday, my last grandmother, great or otherwise, has died.

My mother has had a stroke and can't half see now (still enough to work and all that, just a bit harder with the right side of her vision gone.)

All of this is to let you all know that I am NOT dead, and to NEVER ever ever ever give up on me. Never count me out. I WILL finish this story if its the LAST thing I do (and lets pray it isn't :D) I will re-start chapter 10 once I get my new computer set up (a desktop that my friend GAVE me :D) I will have to set up my computer desk in my new house (yep...I'm moving to top of everything else lol)

Also, if there's any of you who I had personal chats with me, could you see if maybe I sent something to you, like chapters to read through or edit for me? I need all my stuff back, and I'm having to check through everyone to see if they have ANYTHING of mine. So please, if I sent anything to you (and I mean ANYTHING) please send it back to me. I dont have my computer set up YET but I will, so when I do, it would be lovely to see everything waiting for me.

Thank you to all of those who kept their faith in me, or have decided to renew their faith with this AN. I love each and every one of you.

Amanda


End file.
